


Heist

by Anonymous



Series: SlyAnon's Monster Collection [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: (Not for MC), (Situational), A tiny bit, AFAB Terminology, Abuse Apologism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Author of Color, Bestiality, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Breeding, Breeding Bench, By the Shifters Exclusively, Chapter 3 Includes, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dumbification, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Fucked while Stuck, Gangbang, Group Sex, Horror, Human Consumption, I didn't include cervix penetration because it doesn't actually happen but there are hints of it, In Chapter Two:, In Three Holes, In chapter 1, Knotting, MC/Dog at the very end. like a normal dog, Master/Pet, Mild Degradation, Mind Break, Mind Control, Minor Character Death, Multiple Orgasms, Murder, No Painful Sex, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Pussy Spanking, Romanticized Noncon, Shape Shifters, Size Kink, Squirting, Stalking, Threats of Violence, Triple Penetration, Unhealthy Relationships, Urban Fantasy, Vaginal Plug, Watersports, for the whole fic, forced urination, trans author, via knot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The mansion’s security system is excessive, complete with cameras everywhere, armed guards with 24/7 rotating schedules, laser trip wires, a three meter, spike-topped iron fence built around the whole perimeter, and well-trained guard dogs patrolling the perimeter at scheduled intervals.As they stare down at the enormous, hulking beasts patrolling the mansion, Akira wishes they had put a little more planning into bypassing the animal security.-Or, Akira the thief meets some new friends(?) during a heist and handles(?) the aftermath.
Relationships: Original Character/Dogs, Thief with a Heart of Gold/Evil Shapeshifting Triplets
Series: SlyAnon's Monster Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927579
Comments: 74
Kudos: 684
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Theft

**Author's Note:**

> **read the tags, **folx.**** or don't. i'm not ur dad lol  
>   
> bestiality is bad and you should not do it. pretty sure that's self-explanatory but jic don't fuck ur dog kk  
>   
>  _This work may not be copied, altered, translated, or reposted without my explicit consent._  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Akira gets caught, suffers the consequences, and deals with the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written exclusively from Akira the thief's perspective. It was originally a one-shot that kept the dogs' intelligence unexplained and ambiguous. There's constant reminders that the dogs are abnormal, but nothing that denotes their specific origin. The shifter trio's human forms don't appear until the second chapter, which is written from the trio's perspective and acts as both a companion and sequel to the first.

Akira’s first mistake is accepting the job in the first place.

At first glance, it's a simple ‘gimme’ mission; it's just another case of a rich old white person trying to increase their funds by “losing” a few pricey artifacts and getting twice their worth in insurance payouts. The client doesn’t appear unusual, either—what with her starched white blouse and cardigan, gelled greying hair, and sleek silver watch that makes Akira’s fingers itch—but she has a manic gleam in her eye as she hands over the file, a little too enthralled with the prospect of a ‘real life heist’, even if it _is_ orchestrated for insurance purposes. It doesn’t matter how much Akira coaxes and wheedles to adjust the terms of the deal, pointing out that ‘real heists’ didn’t usually involve fancy spy gadgets or acrobatic laser dodging. The old woman thinks this is a real-life Mission Impossible.

Honestly, it really does seem impossible. Unsurprisingly for any grossly wealthy person, the mansion’s security system is excessive, complete with cameras everywhere, armed guards with 24/7 rotating schedules, laser trip wires, a three meter, spike-topped iron fence built around the whole perimeter, and well-trained guard dogs patrolling the perimeter at scheduled intervals.

 _What, is she prepping for the zombie apocalypse?_ Akira wonders sourly to themselves as they scan the file. It's hard not to feel more than a bit frustrated, considering what the client is demanding. The woman has seen too many action movies, asking that Akira, _by themselves,_ sneak in unnoticed, steal a number of trinkets and jewels from the heavily guarded “treasure room” hidden in the mansion, and escape without notice.

“I don’t mind if you take a little extra,” the client says, winking and giggling like a schoolgirl. “I know this is quite the feat. Consider it an extra bonus.”

_If you know it’s going to be difficult, why not just decrease security instead of offering shit I can’t pawn off easily? Old hag._

The client’s electronic security system has a routine maintenance twice a year. In the span of forty-five minutes, the system would be down, with system updates and bug fixes applied. Akira, small as they are, must slip in through a tiny, barely visible gap through the iron fence, avoid the armed guards and dogs, and enter through a window on the first floor that will be “accidentally” cracked open.

From there, they must make their way to the “treasure room”. The room’s laser sensors will be cut for a brief thirty seconds as the system updates, in which Akira must grab several specific jewels before moving back to the first room. They will leave through the same window and make their way back across the grounds to the hole in the fence. The following day, before noon, they will leave town and stay at a nice hotel for a week.

The plan is, of course, far too dependent on minuscule windows of time, with far too few decent escape routes. Akira is good at what they do, of course, but there wasn’t enough room for error in the plan the client had presented. It seems that Akira’s excellent reputation makes them, to this client, some sort of of Harry Houdini-level escape artist. Despite working with high-end clients for years, Akira still fails to understand the mindsets of the wealthy. What matters most, however, is the _eight hundred and fifty thousand dollar commission_ that the lady offers, and so Akira accepts, unable to resist the thought of all that they could do with that money.

That's the first mistake. The second mistake is dismissing the dogs.

It isn’t that the client doesn’t warn Akira, just as she warns them about the guards packing clubs and tasers. But the dogs are _‘special’_. “They’re bred and trained for perfection,” she says, almost preening. “Genetically engineered by the best scientists money can buy for speed, strength, intelligence, and aggression.” Apparently, the client thinks that several well-trained dogs that are smart enough to patrol the grounds themselves is a “better investment” than just hiring more human guards.

Akira smiles and nods. “I’ll keep that in mind, Ma’am,” they say, but they struggle not to roll their eyes. All dog owners, even rich ones who raise guard dogs instead of family pets, adore their animals to a fault. Akira doubts the dogs are truly so _special_. Unlike humans, dogs can be fooled with free food spiked with tranquilizers, or silenced with tasty toys and treats. This part of the heist, at least, will be _easy_.

* * *

Or so they thought, but as they stare down at the enormous, hulking beasts patrolling the mansion, Akira wishes they had put a little more planning into bypassing the animal security.

 _They look like demons,_ Akira thinks. The dogs are a deep, glossy black, with brown noses and paws and cropped, pinprick ears like horns. Akira would almost think of them as beautiful if the dogs weren’t likely to maul them if they got too close.

They have to move quickly so the dogs fall asleep at nearly the same time. Taking careful aim, they hurry past the dogs at the perimeter, just out of sight from cameras, tossing in laced chunks of meat before the dogs can start barking too loudly, timing each throw carefully to avoid the attention of the human guards. Dogs one through seven all scramble for the meat chunks, swallowing them down whole and licking their muzzles. They aren’t knocked out right away—the tranquilizers take at least twenty minutes to take effect—but before the dogs can growl at them or whine for more, Akira is already gone, only staying long enough to see them eat the chunks.

The eighth dog is different.

When Akira tosses the chunk, it sails in a perfect arc, landing a meter in front of the dog. This Great Dane looks a little different; its eyes are an odd, bright yellow, and it’s _huge_. Akira is sure that if they stood next to it, the dog’s head would reach their _stomach_.

Instead of scrambling for it like the others, the dog simply cocks its head and pads over to the chunk, sniffling curiously. Instead of eating, it lifts its head, ears flicking. Akira freezes, their brow furrowing as its eyes turn towards them, unable to break their gaze from the glint of those yellow eyes. For a long moment, Akira thinks the dog has spotted them.

Slowly, the dog lowers its head, picks the meat up in its mouth, and walks away. Akira waits, listening to their thrumming heartbeat.

 _Just a dog,_ they tell themselves. They can’t dwell on it. There’s only so much time before the system goes down.

The last two dogs are much the same as the eighth, which is horrible for Akira’s nerves. Worse still, both turn towards Akira, and their glowing yellow eyes send shivers down Akira’s spine. Like the eighth, they pick up the meat gently and walk away. Akira doesn’t wait to watch them eat—the tranquilizers should be strong enough to take them out for an hour even without them swallowing the whole chunk.

Akira moves to the hole in the fence and waits for the rest of the time to run down.

* * *

Miraculously, the rest of the heist goes fairly smoothly. The hole in the fence is tight. It's just two bars that are set a little wider apart and barely bent enough to allow Akira to squeeze through, but that’s to be expected—but if it was too big, security would notice and alert the old lady before closing it off. Thankfully, Akira’s always been small, and although it’s a harrowing twenty second squeeze where their hips almost get stuck, they manage.

It’s a closer call when one guard strolls around the corner as Akira clambers in through the window, but again, it seems luck is on Akira’s side tonight. The guard only hesitates for a moment at the noise before moving on, and Akira exhales and heads to the “treasure room”.

Said room is, of course, utterly obnoxious in its showmanship. _What does this lady even do with so much jewelry?_ Akira wonders, eyes scanning the display-lined walls. They don’t have much time to judge, but even as they’re scrambling to pack the assigned strings of jewels and a few handfuls of pearls just in case, they can’t help but scoff a bit at the velvet-lined cases and miniature spotlights.

They make it out the door, closing it behind them. And not a moment to lose—they can hear the electronic whir of the security systems coming back online from behind the closed door.

From there, it’s a quick walk back to the room with the window. Akira does a quick survey out the window before clambering through and creeping back through the grounds, shielded by the scattered trees and flowering bushes.

* * *

Akira is almost to the hole in the fence when the rest of their luck runs out.

They’re peeking out from behind a large bush. The fence is in sight, about ten meters away across a clearing of low, manicured bushes. All it should take is a quick run through the open grass, and—

A deep, rumbling growl sounds from behind them. Akira doesn’t think, doesn’t cry out, just throws themselves forward and sprints across the grass, heartbeat thumping wildly in their ears. There’s a sharp snapping noise as the dog lunges forward, just barely missing Akira by an inch. They don’t dare look back; they have to get to the hole quick and squeeze through. As they clear a cluster of bushes, another black blur appears at the corner of their eye, and then another. Now there are three.

Terror burns in their lungs, bright and hot, driving them forward faster than they knew they could run. They make it to the hole in the fence and throw themselves at the hole, trinkets first, then arms, then head, then—

This time, Akira isn’t so lucky.

Before they can wriggle their whole upper half through, the three dogs collide with the fence. Akira thrashes, barely stifling a screech as three enormous hounds surround them, growling and snapping viciously at their lower half. Akira freezes, delirious with fear. There are brief, scrabbling paws and the brush of sharp teeth on Akira’s lower half. Akira jolts as the teeth graze the tight cloth stretched across their abdomen, nearly wetting themselves with a terrified sob.

Then it stops. Akira doesn’t move, their breath coming in shallow, uneven gasps. There’s an odd sensation of shuffling feet on the ground near their legs and then a snuffling near their rear. One of the dogs makes an odd chuffing noise, and the other two join in before all three dogs fall silent.

With their heart in their throat, Akira chances a glance back. The dogs appear more monstrous so close up, each glossy and bulky with muscle. All three pairs of glowing eyes are fixating on… _something_ near Akira’s lower half, snuffling with a sharp-eyed curiosity. Akira’s mind searches wildly for a solution. Maybe if they’re fast enough, they can yank the rest of themselves through? Or maybe if they hold still enough, the dogs will get bored and go away? Maybe—

There’s a wet nose pressing hard into Akira’s crotch, and they gasp, flinching. “Wha—”

The dog is so enormous, its snout shoves them against the hole in the fence, lodging their hips firmly between the two bars. There’s a strangle scuffle as the other two dogs try to push each other out of the way and snap at each other, until finally the scuffling stops. Akira feels the sudden vibration of two heavy thumps as two of the dogs sit, flanking Akira. When Akira cranes their head back carefully, they find glowing eyes fixated on Akira’s face, as if they're waiting.

Then the dog behind them opens its maw, its heavy pants loud in Akira’s ears.

Akira’s third mistake, it seems, is that they should have worn thicker clothing.

There’s a sudden nip, then almost painful pressure on their thighs. The subsequent loud _rip_ jolts them out of their frozen state, and they panic as torn fabric falls around their knees, trying to kick out, flinching with a barely-concealed scream. The dog behind them growls and jolts forward, teeth latching on the flesh of their ass, hard enough to leave marks but not enough to pierce the skin. Akira freezes again, lower lip trembling, tears spilling hot down their cheeks, as the dog continues tearing at the cloth covering Akira’s ass.

When their skin is fully exposed to the chilly air, the dog noses forward again, snuffling Akira’s now-bare crotch. “Oh, god,” they whisper. “No no no, bad dog, don’t do that—”

The dog ignores them. Instead, its tongue rolls out, and Akira jolts in revulsion, nearly retching as the flat, floppy tongue rolls from their clit to their puckered asshole. Its tongue keeps lapping, drooling saliva all over their crotch, and they hold back a gag.

_It’ll stop soon. Just wait for it to stop._

The dog keeps going, its breath hot on their skin. Akira waits, and waits, and _waits_ , refusing to acknowledge the way slick— _saliva, it’s just saliva, it’s not mine_ —has started to drip in thin strands from their pussy.

Finally, the dog pulls back, and Akira goes limp, muscles aching from holding themselves tense for so long. The relief is short-lived; suddenly, there’s a crushing weight on Akira’s back, and they wheeze as the breath is knocked from their lungs. The dog is _mounting_ them.

Akira jerks at the scrabble of claws at their hips that yanks them backwards, yelping in pain as the dog thrusts its hips wildly, leaving thin red lines on their thighs. It’s huge and only a portion of Akira’s body is accessible, so the dog is near vertical, upper body hunched slightly as its paws find a grip on their waist. The hard tip of the dog’s cock slips up and down the soft skin of Akira’s thighs, leaving sticky trails that dry cool on their skin.

 _It won’t happen_ , Akira tells themselves desperately. _It’s not smart enough, just let it hump you until it’s done_ —

There’s a low huff, and then the dog _adjusts its stance_. Its cock slides roughly against their cunt, the shaft grinding against their saliva-slick folds and catching across Akira’s swollen clit. Akira jerks, trying to hold in a shudder of revulsion and disbelief. The dog thrusts once, twice, three times against Akira’s clit, and then— _and then—_

The hard tip catches against their hole. Akira’s eyes widen. They freeze, unable to breathe as the head slips inside, tapered shaft pressing in and stretching their cunt open. The dog’s cock is _big_ , spreading Akira’s hole obscenely, straining their folds around its girth.

The dog doesn’t waste any time once it’s in. With its front legs wrapped securely at Akira’s hips, it starts thrusting, hunching its hips hungrily. Akira can’t make a sound, too shocked to respond to the rough thrusts. _It’s… fucking me. A dog is fucking me._

Akira's head swims, their vision blurring as the dog pants overhead. Any pain is distant, thrumming in the background. Their disbelief bleeds into numbness until they’re floating, almost disconnected from their body but for the feral humping at their back.

They're brought sharply back down when the dog pauses. At first, Akira braces themselves with a wince, preparing for the sharp pain of the dog’s knot. The Great Dane’s hind legs shift on the ground beside their knees, almost antsy. It thrusts once, almost tentative, then shifts again.

Akira gasps, clenching around the cock’s girth as the head slides down sharply against their g-spot. There’s a strange, almost satisfied sounding huff, and then the dog starts thrusting again, rougher this time.

Terror boils in the pit of their stomach. _No no no no_. With the way the dog is angled, its shaft slides perfectly, _horribly,_ against their g-spot with each thrust. This time, arousal builds in their gut sharp and fast. Soon, to Akira’s shame, the dogs’ heavy panting is accompanied by a soft squelching. Akira’s face burns at the sound, unable to stop the sweet clench of their pussy as the dog fucks in and out.

Somehow, they find their voice. _“Haah_ —get off,” they manage, voice shaking. “Get— _nngh.”_ It’s no use. The dog keeps thrusting, cock plunging deep. In fact, the dog seems to _speed up_ with a strange cross between a huff and a growl, and Akira shudders at the feral grind, their cunt pulsing faster and faster.

The dog’s cock expands inside them, stretching their pussy taut, and Akira whimpers. Its head comes to rest at the tight clutch of their cervix, narrow tip pressing into the pucker with each deep shove. Akira can feel the base of the dog’s cock expanding rapidly as it fucks into them. The slick noises of their pussy are so _loud_. Their lower lip trembles in shame. _I can’t, I can’t, I can’t—not from a_ dog—

The other dogs’ gazes bore into their skull. The knot locks inside, tip pressing sharp against the roof of their cunt, almost painful, and then the dog starts cumming. Akira jerks, gasping as molten heat splashes against their walls, trapped deep by the knot. Even stuck inside, the dog keeps thrusting, its knot continuing to expand right over their g-spot, and _they can’t stop it_.

Akira’s eyes roll back as they cum, pussy twitching around the dog’s knot. It won’t stop rolling its hips, knot pressing harder against their sweet spot, and they whine, their feet curling inwards inside their boots.

 _It won’t stop coming,_ Akira thinks deliriously. The dog’s cum is _hot_ , filling their cunt, and they wince as the pressure sends slight cramps through their abdomen. One of the dogs at their shoulders huffs in their ear and licks their cheek.

Finally, the knot goes down and the dog slips out. It licks at the thin cuts on Akira’s thighs and waist. Akira exhales as their head clears, their face burning as cum spills warm and sticky down their legs.

The force of the dog’s thrusts had dislodged their hips from the hard iron bars slightly. If Akira just angles their body correctly, they can slip out, but when they try, one of the dogs snaps at them, teeth inches from their abdomen. “Okay,” Akira tries, voice trembling, “you’ve had your fun. Now— _ah, no!”_

Behind Akira, another dog is raising onto its hind legs, slipping its paws around their waist. Akira thrashes, trying to dislodge the dog, but the other two Great Danes snarl, baring their teeth, and Akira stops moving and lets their head fall, holding in a sob. The second dog’s cock, bigger this time, slides in easily and stretches their sore, still-pulsing lips open.

Like the first, the second dog doesn’t hesitate. It’s rougher, thick cock bullying its way past the sore folds of their cunt and stretching them wide. The friction almost hurts, but not quite; it's just enough to send sparks of sensation with each thrust. Akira is still richly slippery from the first dog’s cum and their own slick, and it makes the second dog’s cock slide smoothly against all their sweet spots.

 _It doesn’t feel good,_ Akira tells themselves, breath coming sharp and fast. Their pussy sounds wetter than before, the filthy sounds echoing across the empty grounds. _I’m too sore, it hurts too much, I won’t come again—_

To Akira’s horror, the second dog mimics the first, shifting its hind legs and fucking in rougher. Its cock presses harder until Akira’s pussy is drooling slick and their legs tremble with effort. This time, the pleasure builds a sharper heat into their belly. Their cunt throbs sweetly, threatening _worse_. Akira’s breath catches in fear, and they start thrashing again, shame closing their throat tightly. This time, the other Great Danes don’t growl or snap their teeth, only make strange huffing noises again. The second dog’s grip is too tight around their hips, keeping them in place as it fucks them. It won’t stop, it just keeps going, and they’re going to—

“Nnghh. Stop,” they beg, voice trembling and breaking. They’re _gushing_ , slick pouring down their legs alongside the previous dog’s cum. _“Guh._ Bad dog—haah, you can’t … I don’t want to—ahh, _please—”_

 _No no no no no_ —

Akira’s legs kick out as they squirt, pussy twitching sharply. They scream silently, eyes rolled back, lips forming a wide, trembling _o_. The dog keeps fucking into them, forcing out jets of liquid with each thrust. Akira’s voice breaks back into sound, cracking slightly as they scream.

The tight clench of their cervix has loosened, and as the dog’s knot swells and locks, the tip notches snugly in the pucker. When the dog cums, still grinding its hips and panting even as it turns, the hot cum spills _deep,_ directly into—

 _Oh god oh god_ —

Akira squirts a second time and blacks out, body going limp.

This time, when the second dog slips out, Akira’s pussy clings a bit, resisting the pull with needy clenches as the dog pulls its deflating knot out. The dogs makes the huffing noise again, almost like a chuckle. As it pops out with a slick noise, Akira jerks as they come to, head drooping and eyes fluttering.

Akira’s still slack, breath coming out in shuddering and uneven gasps. In their dizzy state, they don’t notice the second dog trading places with the last and largest. They don’t react as it mounts them, its weight heavy on their back, until its cock presses into their twitching pussy, still dripping cum. Akira yelps and squirts a little as the dog pushes in deep, so thick and hot that the size of it alone presses its shaft against all the best spots without the dog even shifting.

Not that it matters. Like the second, the last dog shifts itself, almost as if trained for this, and thrusts, perfectly aligned to both grind hotly against their sweet spot and press the head of its cock right into the loosening clench of their cervix.

Akira's cries cut off into choked, garbled whines. They’ve only barely come down, and the sensation of being fucked is overwhelming. The wide, unforgiving girth of the last dog’s cock starts winding them higher and higher as it saws in and out of their creamy pussy, still forcing tiny spurts of slick out with each greedy pump of its hips.

Unlike the first two, the last dog’s stamina is practically endless. It seems like hours this time. Akira can’t breathe, they can’t _see_. Their entire world has narrowed down to the thick cock splitting them open, the brutal thrusts forcing the tip of the dog’s cock to kiss the entrance to their womb and bruise their sweet spot. The heat in Akira’s gut keeps pooling until it rolls through their entire body, sending prickles all the way down to their toes.

 _Good, feels good,_ Akira thinks dizzily, eyes fluttering, mouth slack and drooling. _My pussy feels so good._

The last dog’s cock trembles and expands, knot catching as the tapered head presses snugly into the loosened grip of their cervix. Akira’s eyes roll back at the first hot jet of cum, and then a stream of piss sprays out from them, their pussy spasming and gushing slick around the last dog’s knot.

Around them, the dogs have started barking, odd noises that _really_ sound like laughter. The last dog grinds in _hard_ , knot settling directly on Akira’s abused g-spot. They black out again, needy pussy still clenching with each jet of cum.

An eternity later, the last dog’s cock finally slips out of Akira’s cunt. They’re limp, pussy still twitching and leaking cum. Even unconscious, they’re still cumming, little spurts of piss gushing out erratically with each spasm of their pussy. The odd, laugh-like barks start up again. The first dog slips behind Akira once more, its red shaft grinding against Akira's creamy hole, ready to mount—

The sound of sirens break across the grounds, and the dogs bound away, barking at the noise.

Akira jolts awake at the sound. Barely cognizant, they manage to angle their hips and slide their aching lower half out of the fence, limbs trembling with effort until they finally squeeze out. They collapse on the ground when they try to brace themselves on their hands and resign themselves to crawling, still dizzy, pussy still throbbing and spilling cum, dragging themselves away from the mansion.

They don’t stop crawling until the sound of sirens fade in the distance, at which point they collapse, letting darkness overtake them one final time.

* * *

Akira wakes up gasping, already shivering in the cool predawn air. Somehow, they’re not in a cell, nor in a public place, but in the midst of the man made forest surrounding the mansion.

It’s a miracle, really. There are no sirens, no shouts of distant people, no flicker of lights from cop cars. Despite it all, Akira has still evaded capture.

Akira’s body, however, hasn’t fared so well. They wince as they glance themselves over, sore and exhausted. There are bruises on their hips from where the iron bars dug in, and light scratches all up the tops of their legs. Somehow, their top layers escaped damage, but the seat of their pants is irreparably shredded. And… they’re no longer leaking, the dogs' (and their) fluids dried to a nasty crust all over their crotch and thighs.

They think maybe they should cry, or scream, or even break down sobbing, but right now, they feel… calm. Or maybe numb. All they can think is that they want to go home and shower. So they move, almost automatically, and pull off their top layer, tying the long sleeves around their waist to hide the enormous, gaping hole over their ass.

Their head still feels a bit fuzzy around the edges, but when force themselves to their feet, legs trembling, their mind clears, until the fuzz only lingers at the edges of their brain.

* * *

The brief hotel stay passes in a blur. No one comes looking, and no one asks any questions. Akira doesn’t tell the client about the dogs, too ashamed to admit what had happened, and the woman never asks, simply thanks Akira with a happy, oblivious smile and wires parts of Akira’s commission into their offshore account over the next several weeks. The jewels find their way to a discreet seller, and the local libraries, community centers, homeless shelters, food banks, and small businesses all find themselves with an extra couple grand in their pockets. Life goes on. Akira spends time with their friends, calls their family, meets new clients, completes new heists. No one learns what happened to them, and no one ever will. All things considered, much of Akira’s life is the same.

Except.

Except now, that strange, fuzzy feeling is still stuck in their head. It’s barely noticeable, and in fact as long as Akira keeps themselves busy, always with other people, going out, living normally, they can push that fuzz into a tiny corner and function like a healthy human being. When night falls and they find themselves alone in their apartment, however, the brain fog spills from the mental corner they’d banished it to, until they wake up, dazed and disoriented and… soaking.

If that were the only problem, Akira could handle it, but there’s… more. When they go out on runs at the park by their apartment, the dogs that run up to greet them from behind fences whine and scrabble instead of barking and growling. When they pass by dogs on the street, owners have to restrain their suddenly unruly pets, yanking on their dogs’ leashes and apologizing profusely to Akira as the dogs try to hump their legs and knock them down. When they go home to visit parents, even Akira’s ancient Labrador will wobble towards them and shove its nose into their crotch. And Akira hates themselves for it, but each encounter leaves them leaking, trying to conceal the tremble in their breath.

Five months after the heist, Akira has gone through ten separate one night stands, and they’re fine. Great, really. Their partners are kind, gentle, and never ask questions, even when Akira insists they can only fuck them silently from behind. Akira orgasms easily with each, sent over the edge with only panting breaths in their ear or the shift of their legs or the tight grip of their hands on their hips.

Ten months after, they cave and order a dildo, the fancy kind with an inner tube and special lube and… a tapered crimson shaft with a knot at the base. When it arrives at their apartment, they tear into the package with shaking hands, cunt already trembling and soaking through their pants. Akira doesn’t even make it to their bedroom to grab the lube, just kneels on the floor with their ass in the air and their pants shoved down to their knees. They cum instantly when the tip slips in.

A year after, Akira finds themselves back on the edge of the mansion’s grounds, shivering in the cool night air, their heart in their throat. The three largest dogs are already there, waiting at the gap in the fence. Their eyes glint bright gold. Akira’s pussy throbs.

* * *

After, Akira finds themselves in their car, the new ‘owner’ of three enormous and unusually calm Great Danes with glossy black fur and bright yellow eyes.

Akira squirms in the driver’s seat. Their mind's already clouded, and it makes their hands shake as they grip the steering wheel. One of the dogs huffs in their ear, and they gasp, nearly running a stoplight before they slam on their brakes. The dog rests its head on the seat, muzzle heavy on Akira’s shoulder, and they feel their cunt trembling, soaking through their sweats and dripping slick onto the seat.

Akira walks stiffly to their apartment with the dogs following and crowding around them. The dogs nearly knock them over in the hall, and Akira has to scramble and grab at the wall, pushing the dogs away with weak hands. They force themselves to keep moving, trying to keep their eyes up and off the bright red cocks that are already poking out from beneath all three dogs.

They make it to the apartment. The moment Akira closes the door, the dogs are on them, pushing them down and yanking at their sweats with sharp teeth. They don’t resist, simply fall to their knees and press their cheek to the floor with a whimper.

The first dog’s cock knocks the thin, soaked strip of cloth covering their cunt to the side and pushes in without resistance, hot and hard. Akira cums instantly with a whine, their pussy sucking at the already bulging base and drooling slick. The dogs chuff above them, and Akira thinks that it really does sound like mocking laughter.

Akira’s eyes roll back as the dog starts moving, shaky moans forced out with each deep, greedy pump. Everything goes fuzzy, Akira’s world once again narrowing to a point, until nothing exists beyond the thick, hot cock plunging into their pussy. The other dogs loom over their shoulders, watching, waiting.

* * *

In the end, just like with the jewels, no one comes asking questions. The ex-client doesn’t contact them. Their current landlord demands a pet deposit and then never returns. Most of the time—on walks, trips to the shopping mart, when guests are over, even during heists when the dogs are in the apartment alone—the trio acts incredibly well-behaved. They rarely bark and never howl, and the apartment walls are thick enough anyways, so their neighbors never complain. They treat even the grabbiest children with infinite patience. Even baths aren't difficult; once every few weeks, Akira will find one of the dogs already in the bathroom, sitting patiently as they wait to be cleaned.

Which is all great, but some of their behavior is... unnerving. When they go to the pet store, they ignore all toys and pick out their own things by pointing with their noses. They refuse to eat normal dog food and insist upon raw meat and human food. Other dogs will submit immediately, showing their bellies without hesitating. Cats and birds won't even go near them. They don't play with other animals. _They don't even beg._ They even seem to understand Akira when they speak, regarding them with their bright, intelligent yellow eyes. Akira comes to appreciate this, even if it freaks them out a bit to see the dogs sitting and watching the TV or opening the fridge with their mouths. 

For the most part, Akira’s 'routine' hasn’t even changed. As the weeks pass, they seem to learn Akira’s distinctly irregular schedule. They’ll leave Akira’s pussy alone when they’re getting dressed before a meeting and won’t even sniff in their direction when they’re going out with friends on Friday. They're even careful with their claws, leaving fewer and fewer marks on Akira's hips. Akira has to admit: aside from having new companions, it's not as scary as they thought.

Of course, that doesn't mean there aren't … _changes_. Because when Akira is finally alone with the dogs in their apartment, the dogs don’t hesitate, just knock Akira over wherever they are, yank at their clothes, and fuck into their already soaked and squeezing hole, one by one, until Akira collapses, creamy clit and pussy twitching uncontrollably against the floor.

There are other changes, too. They wear mini skirts more often now. They buy more thongs. They keep their hair pulled back. When their friends notice these changes and compliment them, Akira flushes and stammers out excuses. Their friends assume they’re flattered. They don’t know how many times Akira is immediately knocked over and mounted the moment they enter their apartment alone, so the skirt and thong makes it easy, allowing the dogs to shove up the skirts with their noses and bully their cocks in with minimal effort. They don’t see the dogs grabbing hold of Akira’s hair in their mouths as they fuck them, yanking their head back hard enough to force Akira’s back to arch.

Akira doesn’t seek out one-night-stands anymore. They turn down anyone who approaches them like that. They don’t masturbate, either. There’s no need to. (They can't get off without the trio's cocks anymore, anyway.)

And Akira falls into this routine, relieved to have a mostly normal and unchanged life. No one catches them and no one suspects anything. They think they’re safe, so they drop their guard. They barely notice when the dogs stop yanking on their clothes when they enter the apartment because they’re already pulling them off without thinking. When missions occur where Akira has to disappear for a bit, they always find an excuse to bring at least one of the dogs along. Once, twice, multiple times, Akira will be cooking or cleaning or watching television, one of the dogs will bark, and Akira will fall to their knees with their pussy drooling, brain immediately hazing over as the dog thrusts into them.

The brain fog is getting stronger, too. In that state, it’s hard to resist anything. With a clearer head, Akira will flush and deny it, but when the haze takes over, Akira lets the trio do— _more._ Sometimes the dogs fuck into their mouth, lips stretching wide around the girth, until their knots lock behind their teeth. Other times, the dogs will press their cocks into Akira’s ass instead, stretching out the tiny puckered hole, chuff-laughing when Akira cums with their ass clenching around a knot and their pussy gushing. Still, Akira denies a problem. They can still work normally, still talk normally, still live a mostly normal life. It's _fine_.

(There are other changes that Akira doesn't realize, like how they stop wearing pajama pants, just shirts and no panties. Sometimes, while Akira is asleep in bed, the dogs will enter their room. All it takes is a low, gruff bark, and Akira will roll on their back and spread their legs unconsciously, even pissing a little in their sleep, cunt chubbing up and slicking. The first dog will hop up onto the bed and push its cock in, pushing out tiny squirts of slick and piss. They never wake up even as they cum, and the dogs take their time, forcing an unconscious Akira through orgasm after orgasm until their sheets are soaked through. Even if they wake up sore and messy, the brain fog when they wake and morning showers keep them ignorant.)

Finally, after a long week of missions, everything comes to a head when a heist lasts longer than intended. Normally, they'd be in the middle of a good knotting, but Akira is still out, trying to steal the bank account information from a business ring. Akira finds their pussy leaking through their clothes and their brain hazing. It's enough that their heist mates comment idly on the odd smell in the air. Enough that their thong is ruined, the strained cloth strip digging harshly into their swollen labia and clit. Enough that they almost blow the mission, clumsy and dripping from their soaked crotch. Enough that they're trying desperately to finish an easy heist with wet pants and a fuzzy head, practically incapable of standing or speaking.

Finally, too late, Akira realizes their mistake. The trio is _training_ them. They're being _bitched_.

When the heist finishes and the team splits up, Akira stumbles away in a daze. This is bad, right? They should _…_ stay away. Let their head clear up, and then go back and show the dogs who’s boss. Akira is the master, and they're the pets. They force themselves to wait, even as they're delirious, puffy pussy straining against their tight, soaked pants. _I just have to wait it out until my head clears._

They don’t last two hours before they’re rushing home. Their pants are already falling to floor before they even enter their apartment. One hand is slick from being shoved down their pants, four fingers stuffed in their cunt in a desperate attempt to fill themselves like a knot would. They fumble with the lock with filthy and trembling fingers.

Akira yanks the door open, stumbling inside, not even able to close the door behind them. The dogs are on them in seconds.

One of the dogs nudges the door closed. Akira doesn’t notice; they're too busy thrusting their ass in the air with a needy whine. They're still mostly dressed, too distracted by the tapered shaft sliding against the plush, slippery folds of their cunt. The moment the first dog’s cock splits their pussy open, they cum instantly, squealing as the dog forces out jets of slick with each thrust.

Akira's arms give out and they fall to the floor with a thump. They can't stop cumming. They can't think, can't comprehend words, can't even remember their own name, can't understand anything beyond the cock stretching their cunt obscenely, pussy trembling around the girth. The first dog’s paws are locked around their waist, holding them up and forcing them to _take_ it. When it knots and turns, still grinding its cock in as it spills, Akira squeals again, eyes crossing and toes curling, pussy milking the knot and resisting as it tugs. With their body limp except for their cunt's pretty folds clenching stubbornly around the bulging knot, they are, quite literally, hanging off the Great Dane's cock. When the dog pulls out, Akira squirts again, only for the stream to be plugged up by the next cock plunging into their hole.

Each dog takes its turn, then another, then another. By the time the dogs are finally done, Akira is unconscious on the floor in their entryway, their face contorted in stupid bliss. Hot cum burbles out of their swollen, still-cumming pussy, frothing slightly as it pools on the floor beneath them, dribbling down over their twitching clit into a puddle of slick and squirt and piss. The dogs huff their odd laugh above Akira’s prone form, yellow eyes glinting brightly even in the darkness of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *prozd voice* dog dicks????


	2. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ker, Win, and Gam make a special friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is written from the trio's perspective. it covers different events covered in the first chapter and extends after its conclusion. it reveals the dog trio to be shapeshifters,

The night of the trio's heist, Ker’s patrol takes a turn when a chunk of meat soars over the fence and lands on the ground in front of him.

He pads over to the meat chunk, sniffing curiously. It's a high quality beef, with beautiful marbling, cooked just long enough to take the raw edge off, and the faint scent of something chemical. _Sedatives?_

There’s a intake of breath, one barely loud enough for his ears to pick up. Ker lifts his head, tracking where the chunk came from. He finds a tiny human dressed in blacks and greys staring back at him with wide eyes, shrouded in the darkness cast by the mansion’s trees. A thief.

Ker inspects the rival thief for a moment, calculating. They used mild ingestible sedatives rather than poison. They’re dressed for infiltration rather than securing the grounds, which means they’re handling tasks that a trained team would have delegated to multiple people. Another professional, then, and one functioning on an undersized team. And they’re tiny, making them just small enough to fit through the slight gap in the fence that Win couldn’t fix.

Heists without a full team are incredibly rare and generally considered a bad idea—the only successful ones are either committed or commissioned by an insider. If this rival thief has a partial team, they either have the huge advantage of an insider commission and resources, or they’re just incredibly stupid.

The shifter considers the situation for another moment, then picks up the meat with his mouth, careful to grip the chunk with his teeth. As he trots away, he can hear the rival thief release a breath and keep moving along the fence, presumably to the next dogs patrolling—Win and Gam.

Ker approaches Bruno, one of the other guard dogs, and tosses the meat at him. The other dog scrabbles forward and snaps it up with a happy yip, rushing forward to thank Ker with a friendly lick. Ker huffs and brushes the other dog off, hurrying towards their rendezvous point hidden by the bushes. A few minutes pass, and then Win appears with a chunk in his mouth, dropping it onto the ground by Ker. A few minutes more, and then Gam joins them, spitting his own chunk out.

 _Another team?_ Win asks.

 _Definitely a partial one, at maximum._ Ker casts his gaze out across the grounds. _Dressed for infiltration, not site securing._

Gam huffs, drooling on the ground and swiping at his muzzle with one paw, presumably ridding his maw of the sedative taste. _Those roles are too different. I’m guessing it’s a solo heist._

 _Can’t be,_ Win says. _None of the three of us have seen this thief casing the mansion before, but they moved like they knew the grounds. I watched them chuck the sedatives from a position close enough to the fence to aim well but far enough to be out of range of the security cameras. There has to be at least one more team member who cased the joint._

… _No,_ Ker says. _Not if they have an insider who gave them access to the grounds._

Win snorts. _You really think that old lady hired someone to steal her precious jewels?_

_The timing’s too uncanny. They’re updating the security system tonight, which is the perfect window. Either they have enough intel to pull off this heist with a partial team, or it’s a rare coincidence._

_That’s too lucky to be a coincidence,_ Gam says. _I still say this thief is solo. You don’t pull off multiple roles so easily if you aren’t a professional with insider intel._

Ker thinks for a moment. If it’s the prior, the trio simply has to wait for the other professional to complete the extraction first before taking the goods for themselves. If it’s the latter, then the situation could compromise their own plan, scaring the old hag enough to tighten security even further. In that case, the trio needs to act as support so the rival can complete the extraction and they can appropriate the jewelry.

 _Let them attempt their extraction,_ Ker says finally. _It takes out a lot of work for us and they may know things we don’t. Gam, keep an eye on them for as long as you can. They should be coming through that gap in the fence. I’ll need you to complete the extraction if they fail. Win, come with me. I need you to help me secure the grounds so they can get in and out of the area._

It’s a risky gamble, but there’s little other choice. Gam bounds away towards the hole in the fence. Win joins Ker, trotting slightly behind him. _And if they escape the site?_

_We’re dogs, Win. We’ll catch them._

_Hm._ Win bares his teeth in a mockery of a grin. _It’s been a while since I’ve tasted human meat._

 _Just don’t make a mess this time,_ Ker orders. _I’m not cleaning up any intestines._

* * *

As the trio had hoped, the extraction goes smoothly. The other dogs are all knocked out by the time the thief squeezes their way through the fence. Gam watches the rival slip into the mansion and then appear back out again in less than ten minutes. Win and Ker keep the small handful of guards distracted long enough to give the rival thief a whole extra minute and, in one case, draw one guard’s attention away from the snores of a sedated dog.

The extraction is almost complete. Ker watches the thief sneak through the grounds, stalking silently behind them with narrowed, glowing yellow eyes. Win and Gam watch from nearby, each flanking the little thief, waiting, muscles tensed and poised to strike.

The thief peeks around a large bush, eyes fixated on the hole in the fence. There. Without a moment to lose, he lunges forward with a rumbling growl, aiming for the thief’s throat.

The thief leaps forward without hesitation, quick as a flash, and Ker snarls as his sharp teeth close around air with an audible snap. He _missed._

Ker doesn’t miss.

There’s a moment of stunned silence as the thief sprints across the grass, all three dogs shocked at the miss, and then Ker shakes himself and barrels forward. Win and Gam join him in moments, all three shooting across the grounds. The thief makes it to the gap in the fence, throwing themselves into the hole, and Ker and leaps forward with a deafening snarl, body slamming into the fence. Win and Gam join him seconds later, all three knocking into the iron bars and growling. The little thief just barely manages to stifle a screech, thrashing about. Ker jolts forward, muzzle opening wide, teeth grazing the thief’s abdomen, and then—

There’s a brief, sharp waft of scent through the air, and the three pause. Ker pulls back in confusion, sniffing. Surprising as it is, the scent—pheromones mixed with just the slightest hint of urine—is unmistakable. The little thief is …

 _A bitch_ , Win says hungrily. Gam huffs in agreement, pupils dilated so deeply that the yellow of his irises are thin, glowing gold rings. Ker leans forward and shoves his muzzle against the little thief’s crotch, ignoring the thief’s flinch and gasp.

 _No,_ Ker says. He can feel his cock, red and swollen, start to push from his sheath. _Not yet._

 _Then let’s_ make _them one._ Win pushes forward, panting. _Fuck, I can already smell that pussy—_

 _No,_ Ker snaps, shoving the other dogs back. Win snarls, pushing back, and Gam bares his teeth, growling low. _Enough._ _**Enough!** _

Gam and Win stop at the command, Win bowing his head and Gam whining slightly. Ker inhales another whiff of air, nostrils flaring. _Gam goes first._

 _Not Alpha?_ Gam’s ears flatten against his skull.

Win’s ears flick in irritation. _Gam is not Alpha. Alpha goes first._

_Gam is smallest. Gam goes first. Win goes second. I go last. Highest chance of success with lowest chance of injury.  
_

Ker pushes Gam forward, moving to the little thief’s side. Win hesitates for a moment, then huffs and sits on the thief’s other side. _Go on, Gam._

Gam doesn’t hesitate to snuffle the thief’s crotch, eyes nearly black with feral arousal. His cock is already fully out, bright red and dripping slightly. Carefully, he leans forward, teeth running along the thief’s tight pants until they catch, and he tugs, yanking his muzzle back and ripping the fabric. When the thief panics and screams, Gam snarls and nips in warning, forcing the thief to settle. Ker watches as Gam tears the thief’s leggings to shreds, inhaling deeply as the scent fills the air.

Gam noses forward, snuffling at the thief’s cunt, his cock swelling slightly as he buries his nose in the source of the scent.

“Oh, god,” the thief whispers shakily. Their eyes are wide with terror and it makes Ker groan internally, feeling his own cock push further from his sheath. “No no no, bad dog, don’t do that—”

Gam starts lapping hungrily at the thief’s cunt. Ker watches the thief jolt and shudder, holding themselves taut as Gam’s tongue rolls from their clit to their asshole. They don’t struggle; they simply hold themselves still and stiff, and Ker keeps his gaze on their cunt, watching their front hole folds grow plump and fat and dark.

The longer Gam spends lapping at the thief’s cunt, the stronger the scent gets, until the sound of Gam’s licking grows sloppy and wet and their pussy lips are swollen and trembling. Finally, Gam pulls back and mounts the thief with an excited huff, thrusting his hips wildly and leaving tiny cuts on the thief’s ass and thighs as he grinds his cock against the thief’s thighs.

Ker fixes Gam with a sharp stare. _Calm down._

Gam relaxes and shifts, gripping the thief’s waist firmly and sliding his cock firmly over the thief’s cunt.

 _Ooh, what a pussy,_ Win says, inhaling deeply, eyes fixated on the thief’s cunt where Gam’s cock spreads their slick, puffy folds apart and rubs over their hole.

 _Nngh._ Gam pushes the tip of his cock inside. Ker watches the thief’s pussy spread open around Gam’s bestial cock, straining slightly around the girth, before turning his gaze to the thief’s expression and watching their eyes pop wide in terror.

The moment Gam seats himself, he pulls back out, fucking in quickly and forcing the thief’s front hole to stretch wide around his cock. _Fuck, fuck._

 _Yeah, fuck that pretty pussy open,_ Win growls. _Ohh, look at them tremble._

Ker’s gaze remains on the thief’s expression, watching their face contort with shock and then slip slowly into numb disbelief. When the thief’s eyes start to grow distant, he orders, _Gam, shift your stance._

Gam pauses and shifts his legs, then thrusts. _Like that?_

_Narrow a bit._

Gam adjusts and fucks in again, and the thief tenses with a gasp. The air bursts with the scent and the trio inhales deeply. _Ah,_ Gam says, pleased, and starts again, thrusting harder, glowing eyes locked on the thief’s face, watching for their reactions.

The thief begins to shake, lower lip trembling as a soft squelching starts to fill the air. They start writhing slightly, trying to escape the angled thrusts, but Gam’s grip is tight. “Haah—get off, get—nngh—”

 _Mmm._ Gam speeds up with a chuckle, grinding in hard. He pushes in rougher, tightening his paws’ grip. Ker watches as Gam’s knot starts to swell at the base, forcing the thief’s cunt to strain around the bulge. The thief makes desperate noises, little _unh_ s forced out each time the tip of Gam’s cock slams against their cervix.

 _Look at that._ _Little slut’s_ _already about to cum._

Gam’s knot swells and locks inside, and he cums with a huff and a growl. The little thief gasps, jerking with the sensation of hot seed splattering against their cervix. Their eyes roll back as they cum, twitching and whimpering with each roll of Gam’s hips, pussy gushing slick all over Gam’s fur.

 _Ooh, right on their g-spot,_ Win says, barking out a laugh.

 _Mmm._ Ker leans forward with a growling chuckle of his own, licking at the tears streaming down the little thief’s cheek. Their eyes have already started to cloud over—the sign of a good break forming.

It takes several minutes for Gam’s knot to go down. When he pulls out, Gam makes a noise of concern, lapping over the tiny scratches all over the thief’s lower body. _Ahh, I was too rough._

 _It’s fine,_ Win says, nudging Gam out of the way, mounting the thief and ignoring them as they speak. _They’ll heal._

“Ah, _no!”_ The thief sobs, trying to dislodge Win. Ker snarls, Gam baring his teeth in the thief’s face, and they still again, drooping in defeat.

Win pushes in with a pleased rumble, fucking in roughly, forcing the thief’s sore, swollen cunt open a bit wider. _Ooh, they’re still tight. We’ll fix that, won’t we?_

This time, the little thief tries to stay quiet. It’s adorable, really, watching them hold their breath, face scrunched tight with desperation, unable to fully silence their quiet grunts or the sloppy, filthy sounds their fat little pussy makes as it throbs around Win’s cock.

 _Mmm, let’s see if we can make the slut squirt._ Win angles his hips like Gam, tightening his grip around their hips, and the thief stiffens, tears springing to their eyes once more. _There it is._

Ker and Gam huff in amusement, watching as the thief thrashes and struggles and begs Win to stop. Despite all their pleading, they can’t stop the slick drenching their thighs, mixing with Gam’s cum, and soaking Win’s belly fur.

Finally, the thief’s whole body tenses, and slick spurts out from their pussy as it spasms, spraying in a messy arc around Win’s cock. Ker watches in satisfaction as their eyes roll back, mouth dropping open. Win snarls in laughter as he keeps pounding in, forcing jet after jet of slick past their wobbling cunt lips until the thief’s silent scream breaks into sound.

 _That’s it, little thief. Scream for me._ Win shoves in hard, notching the tip of his cock into their cervix and cumming, still grinding in hard as he knots and turns. _Unghh,_ _you feel that, sweetheart?_

The thief jerks as cum spills directly into their womb, their scream cutting off again. Ker watches their eyes go fully cloudy. They squirt hard again with a ragged, choked whine, and then go limp, their entire body loose except for the erratic twitch of their pussy lips around Win’s knot, still gushing slick.

 _Good job, Win. It’s another clean_ _split_ _._

 _Mmm._ Win grinds in leisurely, forcing the thief to twitch and squirt even as they’re unconscious. _So sweet. I can’t wait to see them break._

When Win pulls his shrinking knot out, the thief’s hole resists slightly. Win laughs, pushing in one last time to make them gush, and then yanks his cock out. The thief jerks back into consciousness, their eyes unfocused and cloudy. There’s a hint of gold starting to ring their irises. This time, they don’t protest when finally— _finally_ —Ker mounts them, only jerking and squeaking when he forces his cock inside.

 _Fuck, you see that, Gam?_ Win says.

Gam growls, yellow eyes fixated on the thief’s lower tummy where a slight pouch has formed. _Look at that_ bulge.

The little thief is whimpering, yelping like a hurt pup as Ker bullies his way in, working the thief’s little pussy open even further on his shaft. He shifts his legs and grinds in _hard._ He slides over their sweet spot, bottoms out, and strikes their loosened cervix in one precise thrust, forcing out a whine and a squirt.

Ker pauses for a moment to roll his hips firmly, enjoying their squeaks and the twitch of their slippery, swollen little labia stretched taut around his girth. He pulls out nearly all the way until the thief is whining, needy pussy squeezing around the tapered tip, and then fucks back in harshly, forcing out a yelp and another tiny spurt of slick.

 _Nngh, that looks so good, Ker,_ Win moans. Ker only huffs out a laugh and keeps sawing in and out, still forcing out tiny squirts. The little thief is making choked, garbled noises, eyes rolled back, tongue poking out slightly from their mouth. They look so sweet and so dumb, fucked stupid and needy as they drench his fur with slick, feet lifting off the ground towards their thighs and toes curling inward. A perfect bitch.

Ker makes his stamina last as long as he can. The scent is so strong he feels dizzy with it, can feel his knot threatening to pop, but he forces himself to hold it in, waiting, slamming impatiently against the entrance to their womb. Finally, the scent spikes, and Ker fucks in as far as he can go, stretching their pulsing cunt wide, forcing their loosened cervix open just a bit further before spilling with a low, bone-chilling snarl.

 _**Break,** _ _little thief._

Gam and Win let out excited barks as the thief tenses and squeals, eyes flashing gold, and then—

Ker huffs, startled, as hot liquid hits the ground in a stream, splattering onto the grass. _Did they—_

 _Little slut pissed themselves,_ Win laughs, barking in glee. _Ooh, look at that clit twitch._

 _S_ _mell that?_ Gam joins in on the barking laughter. _They’re a bitch now._

 _Mmm._ Ker keeps grinding, forcing the stream out more, chuckling as the little bitch screeches when his knot expands perfectly on their g-spot. _Our_ _mate_ _._

The little thief goes limp again. Ker takes his time as he turns, enjoying the frantic twitches of their new bitch’s pussy, yellow eyes squinting in pleasure as the thief’s cunt squeezes and gushes sweetly around his shaft. Even blacked out, they still spasm and squirt and piss with each jet of cum that spurts into their womb, the bulge on their belly swelling slightly.

Their bitch is still unconscious when Ker finally pulls out, even as their gaping pussy flutters and forces out cum. _Nngh, look at that messy pussy,_ Gam says.

Naughty _pussy._ Win’s tongue lolls out as he grins. _Good bitches keep all that cum inside until they’re pupped._

If Ker could smirk as a dog, he would. _Then let’s pump a litter in._

 _Me first!_ Gam barks, pushing his way forward and humping the thief, grinding his cock against the bitch’s cunt. The thief is still cumming, jerking each time his red shaft slides against their creamy pussy. The trio bark-laughs again as they watch the hole clench, needy and sweet, with each grind. _Wanna see this cute little slut piss again—_

The trio tenses as the sound of sirens echoes across the mansion’s grounds. _Fuck._

 _ **Let’s go,**_ Ker orders, and the three rush away, leaving their new mate behind, still limp and gurgling.

* * *

In the end, nothing happens. The trio joins the other, still groggy guard dogs at the front of the mansion, only to discover that the sirens belong to an ambulance, not a police car. The old lady had fallen and broken her wrist— _on purpose,_ Ker assumes, judging by the old hag’s shifty, excited expression. When the hag is finally packed up into the back of the ambulance and driven off, the trio rushes back to the fence, only to find the fence’s hole empty. There's no sign of their new mate or the extracted jewelry anywhere.

 _They’ll be back_ , Ker tells a whining Gam, eyes still fixated on the tiny gap in the fence. _One way or another. Pets always return to their masters_.

* * *

The thief’s name is Akira, and, _infuriatingly,_ they have much greater willpower than Win would have guessed.

He yanks at his tie, snarling low under his breath. The blonde woman sitting near their table glances his way and relocates to the other end of the bar. The trio pays no notice, fixating instead on the enby twisting and rolling their hips in the mob of people on the dance floor.

It’s bad enough that their precious little cocksleeve didn’t come crawling back within twenty-four hours of escaping them. Risking life and cover, the trio decided to remain undercover at the old hag’s mansion, waiting for their little thief to return. Twenty-four hours turned into three days turned into two weeks, until finally the trio left the mansion to hunt the little thief down. After that, it had taken another six months to find them; unsurprisingly for a professional thief, Akira was hard to track down. Impressive, really, that they managed to stay hidden for so long—considering the super senses and shifting abilities of the trio, most targets only lasted about two weeks.

In fact, Win thinks begrudgingly, Akira is an unfortunately impressive character in general. The thief has enough money in their bank account to last them half a lifetime and about twelve separate personas in five separate countries, each well-known enough to have stellar reputations but anonymous enough to fly well under any government’s radar. This, combined with an almost supernaturally-untraceable trail leading to nearly half a billion US dollars donated to countless grassroots organizations, is hard for Win not to respect. Still, after months of hunkering down in motel after roach-infested motel and eating shitty frozen meals and boxed mac n’ cheese while they hunted Akira down… Win is more than willing to stomp right over to their slippery little mate, throw them over his shoulder, and carry them off kicking and screaming.

To make matters worse, even after they found Akira, they’ve had no opportunity to approach them. Given Akira’s numerous reputations, people will _notice_ if they disappear or start acting too strangely. As such, they’ve spent the last several weeks in _human_ form, even going so far to dress in _clothes,_ watching and waiting for an opportunity to ease their way smoothly into Akira’s life. For better or worse, their new mate is notoriously difficult to find, impossible to contact, and even harder to befriend—yet another mark of a seasoned professional thief.

As such, the trio is forced to watch their precious bitch grind back on some stranger nearly twice their size in the middle of some three-star club. Win snarls as he watches the stranger stroke up Akira’s thigh, hand cracking as it morphs into an ugly amalgamation of a clawed fist and a paw. Gam put his hand on his brother’s arm, squeezing tightly.

“It’s already been a month since we found them,” Win says. “We must be scenting them wrong. They should have come crawling back to us already. We should go bitch them again right now. I don't mind doing it in front of these people.”

“Patience, Win,” Ker chides. He keeps his gaze steady on Akira, expression calm as he sips a pink grapefruit spritzer. “You can smell the scent on them still, can’t you? It hasn’t faded at all. It’s only a matter of time.”

“’Sides, they’d be terrified if we approached them now,” Gam points out, nursing an old fashioned. “Look at us. We’re not exactly the picture of _welcome.”_

He’s probably right, but Win growls anyway, snapping canine teeth at Gam.“Oh, yeah? We’re three brick shithouses with full heads of hair and a pretty eye colour. Most human men would _kill_ for looks like ours. Judging by that fucking prick they’re grinding on, we’re exactly their type. What’s not to love?”

“Uh, that’s _one_ way to word it.” Gam rolls his eyes. “You could also say, ‘three huge, weirdly identical men with creepy yellow eyes, all dressed in suits and staring them down across the dance floor.’ _I_ wouldn’t approach us if I were them.”

“Hey, I look like a fuckin’ wet dream in this suit!”

“Wish you _sounded_ like one, too,” Gam mutters, tossing back the rest of his glass. He reaches out and plucks Win’s cosmo from his hand, cradling the cocktail glass. “And you’re gonna break this. I don’t want to pick glass out of your paw again. Also, this drink was expensive.” He takes a sip.

“You little—”

“Calm down, you two,” Ker says, sighing. “Look, this isn’t going anywhere. Win isn’t wrong, something’s not right. They shouldn’t be this successful at fighting it.” Win shoots a haughty look at Gam, who wrinkles his nose. “But Gam’s not wrong, either. Akira’s type or not, we’re too intimidating. Any human would be terrified to approach three identical men.” His eyes flick to Win’s hand, the flesh still bulging. “Of questionable origin and humanity.”

“Technically we’re not _completely_ identical,” Win mutters, petulant. "Our hair's different. Not to mention you’re bigger than me, and Gam’s a baby-faced pipsqueak—”

“I am literally less than two inches shorter than you and _we have the same face—”_

“I swear, if you two don’t _knock it off—”_

“Except I can actually grow a beard instead of that teenybopper peach fuzz—”

“Oh, you mean your nasty face fur? Yeah, I’d love to look like some caveman who doesn’t wipe my own ass right—”

“ _ **Enough,”**_ Ker snarls, and the two quiet, Win crossing his arms and Gam hunching over the cosmo with a put-out expression. “Will you two knot-brains pull your heads out of your asses for a second? Just take a fucking whiff. We haven’t knotted them _once_ in months, but they still smell like our bitch. All we have to do is hang around and keep scenting them so it sticks. We just have to be patient and wait for the right opportunity.”

* * *

The right opportunity, it seems, comes another few months down the line while the trio is watching Akira via a well-placed camera and microphone from the back of a van sitting a block from Akira's apartment.

Or at least, _Gam_ is watching. Ker and Win are locked in an intense game of 3D chess. Honestly, Gam's not sure why his brothers are more fixated on chess than the image Akira presents on the screen. They're fully nude on their bed with their hips raised in the air, a custom dildo in one hand, and their face pressed firmly into their sheets. Gam can already feel himself starting to pop a knot in his pants again. He keeps his eyes fixed on Akira, watching as they press the tapered tip of the fake cock in slowly. Their wrist angles awkwardly as they push it in all the way to the knot sitting just above the base before sliding it back out, working up a pace. Even with the slightly grainy quality of the video, Gam can see their mate's pretty, puffy pussy squeeze around the cock, pulsing gently.

It's a gorgeous sight, but not as incredible as the first night they'd used the dildo. Gam remembers how they'd dropped to their knees and presented right in their doorway at first, too needy to make it to their bedroom. They came the instant they pressed the tip of the cock in, immediately releasing the dildo to scrabble at their floor, letting it droop and fall awkwardly out of them as they gasped and whined, cunt already spasming. It took them an hour and a half to work it in—every time their bitch pushed it a little deeper into their sweet hole, they'd start cumming again for progressively longer and longer. When they finally managed to push the knot at the base in, they kept cumming for nearly an hour without even moving the dildo, pussy trembling with effort around the bulge and spilling slick all over their floor.

That had been a rough night. From Akira's needy sobs alone, it had taken at least three Alpha commands from Ker to stop Win from breaking into Akira's apartment, and another hour of aggressive cuddling, before all three could fully shift back into human form.

Win is not a fan of the dildo, insisting that "the only cocks our bitch needs is ours". Gam, although wisely avoiding saying so at the time, feels indifferent; unlike his idiot brother, he doesn't care what Akira does with their pussy so long as they always come back to their mates. Ker didn't comment his personal opinion, but Gam could tell from his expression that he deeply enjoyed seeing their mate unable to stop cumming on _any_ knot, even a fake one. At the very least, it seemed like their mate was enjoying themselves.

Unfortunately for Akira, however, that enjoyment is dwindling. Although Akira's first use of the dildo had been successful, the trio has watched over the next month as their orgasms grew progressively weaker and it takes more and more for them to cum.

Akira lets out a huff, their brow wrinkled. Months of keeping watch over Akira in their apartment tells Gam that their expression is one not just of humiliated arousal, but frustration.

Akira whines as they tense in orgasm. They sound upset. Gam leans back, eyes still fixed on the screen. “Hey, uh, guys?”

Ker holds up a finger with a hum, picking a pawn and tapping it around the board, capturing several pieces. Win groans, shoving away the board and knocking the rest of the pieces off.

“Damn it, I thought I _had_ you this time.”

Ker grins. “Yeah, Gam?”

Akira goes slack, back heaving as they gasp for breath, then rips the dildo out of them and chuck it at the wall with a loud _thump_ , visibly scowling. Their "Fuck!" and the accompanying feedback are loud enough to make all three shifters wince in discomfort.

“Think our little thief has finally gotten sick of their new toy.” Gam gestures to the video screen. Win immediately scrambles out of his seat, watching the screen avidly and hooking an arm around Gam's shoulders.

“Seriously? Thank fucking god. That baby knot was for bitches.”

“Well, they _are_ our bitch, so.”

“Let me see.” Ker joins them. “Hmm. Guys, I think it’s time for us to make a little visit back to the old hag’s mansion.”

The other two shifters perk up in excitement, eyes flashing. “You really think they’ll come looking for us there?” Gam asks.

“Where else would they look, genius?” Win flicks his ear, and Gam shoots him a glare. “Come on. I bet they’ll show up within a week.”

Gam hums. “Twenty bucks it’s more than that. I say at least two weeks.”

“You’re on. Ker?”

Ker considers for a moment. “They’ve held back almost a year already. I say a month. And… if I win, I call first dibs.”

(Ker does, in fact, win the bet, but it doesn't feel like much of a loss when Gam makes Akira cum in the car and soak their car seat through their sweats just from resting his muzzle on their shoulder.)

* * *

Four months later, the trio is starting to go a bit… stir crazy. Even if the trio infinitely prefers their current situation to the time before Akira took them home, being forced to remain in Akira’s apartment for long hours is quite stifling. Sure, Akira takes them on walks, and they're gone enough that the three can occasionally sneak out, but it's annoying and time-consuming when you aren't able to keep any of typical human belongings in the apartment, including clothes and heist equipment. It's hellish just trying to plan every last contract job to fit perfectly for when Akira goes dark for a few weeks after a heist, especially when Akira tends to take at least one of the three along with them. Even the added benefit of being able to fuck Akira’s pussy any time they bark and watch them cum on their knots until they black out eventually loses its appeal. At least, it does when said mate still believes the three of them are just really intelligent dogs and keeps trying to feed them dog food. That, and being cooped up in the same 1LDK with your triplets is—

“Win, did you eat my pizza?” Gam calls, rooting through the fridge.

“No,” Win says through a mouthful of pizza. “I’d never touch your shitty excuse for pizza.”

Gam straightens with a glare, stalking over to Win and ripping the slice from Win’s hands. “Bold words from someone who likes pineapple on pizza.”

“Technically it's Akira's pizza,” Ker mumbles absently. His brothers ignore him.

“First of all,” Win says primly, “pineapple is a tangy and delicious contrast to pizza’s traditional flavors. Second, you fucking _anchovy lover—”_

“You’re literally eating my anchovy pizza _right now—”_

“Fuckin’ _fish_ on pizza, ya hypocrite—”

Ker rises abruptly from the couch. “You know what? I’m gonna go for a walk.”

The two other shifters still, turning to stare at Ker. “You sure, bro?” Win asks. “Didn’t Akira go grab coffee with that one friend at Mr. Donut?”

“I’m pretty sure I heard them say they’d be back in an hour,” Gam adds.

“I’ll be gone for maybe fifteen minutes and I’ll be walking in the opposite direction,” Ker reassures them. “You guys need anything from the convenience store?”

“Actually, can you grab me one of those fancy canned sodas if they have them?” Gam asks. “The blood orange ones.”

“ _Blood orange,_ you’re so pretentious,” Win mutters. “Shut up, it’s fuckin’ _red—”_

“I’m literally talking about _actual blood oranges,_ Win—”

“It’s a pop culture reference, you uncultured pipsqueak—”

“Okay, I’m going,” Ker says loudly, rushing out of the door.

Fifteen minutes—four of which are spent rooting around in the trio’s hidden clothes stash nearby and three of which are spent buying Gam’s soda—goes by way too quickly, Ker thinks, leaning against the apartment building’s brick wall. If he could just hide out here a little longer…

“Hi!” Ker stiffens at the voice. He turns to face its owner slowly, forcing a smile to his face. Akira smiles up at him. “Are you lost?”

“What?” Ker stutters. “Uh, no, I live here.” He smacks himself internally. _You idiot._

“Oh! I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before. Did you move here recently?”

Akira’s eyes seem to sparkle. Ker swallows hard; in this position, shifted as a human, Akira’s comparatively tiny stature is particularly striking.

 _If I put my hands around their waist, my fingers might actually touch,_ Ker thinks dazedly. “O-Oh no, I mean. I just. Moved out. So. I don’t actually live here anymore. I used to live here, but I definitely don’t now. I, uh. Forgot?”

“Ohh, you mean you forgot some stuff?” Akira nods in sympathy. “I get that. I move around a lot, so I know the feeling. Ah—sorry, I never introduced myself. I’m Akira.” They hold out their hand.

“Ah—nice to meet you,” Ker says, nodding vigorously. “Akira. That’s a nice name. I’ve definitely never met anyone with that name before. Not that it’s a weird name! I just…” He trails off, clearing his throat uncomfortably. Akira’s smile widens.

“And your name?”

Ker laughs, running a hand through his hair. “Uhh, my name? Yes, I have a name. A good name. Um, you can, uh." _Don't say your real name. Don't say your real name._ "You can call me Ker.” _Fuck._

“Ker,” Akira says, brushing their hair out of their eyes. “I’ve never met anyone with your name, either.”

“Right,” Ker says awkwardly. “Right, uh.”

“You know, if you’re ever in the neighborhood, you’re welcome to stop by,” Akira says. “Especially since you lived here and I never got the chance to meet you.”

Ker’s brain stops working. Somehow in the next five minutes, he obtains Akira’s number (a burner phone, he knows), two of their social media profiles (both throwaway accounts), and an offer to grab coffee “the next time he’s in town”. Akira dances away with a smile, and Ker watches them go, waving robotically with an awkward smile plastered on his face. When they disappear from view, he drops the smile and rushes behind the building to the apartment on the corner. He raps his fist insistently on the window, silently thanking the heavens that Akira lives on the first floor and that the shitty landlord never installed bug screens.

* * *

After that, “accidentally” running into Akira in their human forms becomes a habit for all three shifters. Win starts attending the local chess club meetings held at the community center and attracts Akira’s attention when they mistake him for Ker. Gam volunteers at a nearby soup kitchen and befriends Akira there when their volunteer shifts coincide. And Ker takes Akira up on their offer for coffee, and then another, and another. Then coffee turns into dinner, which turns into another dinner and a heated makeout session behind Akira's apartment building.

Then Win and Gam start tagging along. Suddenly, it's almost as if they're not just mates, but partners in a whole other sense. They go to the art museum and the local water park. They go to fancy restaurants with mountain overlooks. They volunteer and attend demonstrations together. They go on long walks with Ker holding one of Akira's hands and Gam and Win bickering over who gets to claim the other. They spend four months like this, and the entire time feels like a dream.

It's a bad idea, and deep down, they know it. Akira doesn't—can't—talk about their profession, and the trio can't talk about theirs. Akira never takes them back to their apartment, but there's nowhere else to take Akira back to, so "going home together" becomes a sore point. The trio has to sneak in through the window and shift before Akira returns. They nearly get caught more than once. None of them ever even mention the disaster that would occur if Akira ever tried to introduce them to their dogs; they're lucky Akira is so adamantly against it. Combine that with the fact that Akira is spending less and less time with their dog forms and more time with their human forms … it's hard not to be conscious of how precarious their situation is becoming.

But it's fine. It's all fine. As long as they keep pretending, just for a little longer, It'll work out. Until—

Until one night, at the end of a date that Akira spends shifting around and clinging particularly close, Akira mentions something that makes all three shifters' brains collectively short-circuit.

"I. There's. A what?" Ker manages, awkwardly patting Gam on the back as he coughs accidentally-inhaled cold brew out of his lungs.

"Hotel Chérie?" Akira shifts from foot to foot, staring at the three through their lashes. "It's a love hotel. Would you like to see it? It's only a few blocks away."

"Babe…are you—" Win cuts himself off, reaching out to squeeze Akira's waist, hunger starting to brighten his irises.

Akira lets him, hands coming up to rest on his chest. "If you'd like," they say, turning their gaze down to their toes. "I—um, I know we've talked about it and you guys said you're fine keeping things non-sexual, but…" Their throat clicks as they swallow. "I'd like to try, if you're okay with it. Sorry, I know it might be weird saying this now with all three of you here! It's just, I didn't want to choose and I—"

"No! No." Ker flounders. "I mean—we're okay with it! Very okay."

 _"So_ okay," Gam manages, still hunched over.

"Really?" Akira gnaws on their bottom lip. "I don't want to push—ack!" They yelp as Win scoops them up and tosses them over his shoulder. "Jeez, you caveman!" they scold, laughing.

Gam huffs. "No fair, I wanted to do that!"

"Better luck next time, coffee breath. Babe, I am literally going to run us over to that hotel, so start giving me directions."

And he does, with Akira giggling, Gam whining as he follows in hot pursuit, and Ker jogging to keep up, grinning as his brothers bicker.

They're still bickering when the four arrive at Hotel Chérie, which is in fact a motel with a tired staff member running a drive-thru. The worker gives them their key and ushers them through with only the barest quirk of an eyebrow before turning back to the sitcom show playing on their laptop screen.

Akira lands on their motel bed with an _oof_ , bouncing slightly, and they glare up at Win, who smirks at them and shrugs. "Not my fault you're tiny, kitten."

They stammer at the pet name, cheeks puffing up cutely, but Gam cuts them off, ignoring Win's affronted growl and practically launching himself forward to kiss Akira soundly, cupping their cheeks in his hands. Akira's eyes flutter shut and they make soft, sweet noises as Gam licks into their mouth and pushes up their shirt with his hands.

"Down, boy," Akira says breathlessly when Gam finally breaks away to fiddle with the button on his pants. Win bullies his way onto the bed, tugging Akira back against his chest to mouth hotly at their ear. "Ker, baby, are you gonna join?"

"We're going to break the bed," Ker says, smiling as he joins them. Gam scoots back to start yanking off his shirt, watching as Ker slides his hands up Akira's thighs and pushes their skirt up. Akira's eyes flutter shut, chest heaving as Win rolls his tongue around the shell of their ear.

It takes a minute for the trio to undress themselves and Akira, and then Win leans back and holds Akira's knees on either side of his head, immediately pushing his nose against their pussy and inhaling deeply.

Akira jerks with a moan, hands coming up to push at his head. "W-wait. I might not…um, I might not cum. Just—"

"Oh, kitten." Win rumbles low in his chest and tightens his grip on Akira's thighs. He drags his tongue up the seam of Akira's cunt and nips at their folds, grinning when they whimper. "Just relax. We've got you."

He buries his face again, alternating between slipping his tongue between the plush folds of their pussy and nipping their fat labia before finally latching onto Akira's clit and sucking hard. Akira jerks in his grip with a moan, swaying slightly and scrabbling for purchase, and Gam comes up behind them, cupping their chest and pinching their nipples between his fingers. He nibbles and kisses all along their neck and ear, moaning when Akira shudders.

 _"Mmm._ Baby, you're so sensitive here."

"Nngh, fuck," Akira gasps, hands still moving, trying to find where to place them. Ker takes one hand and wraps it around his cock, quietly wrapping his own hand around the base loosely to hide the slight bulge of a forming knot. Akira strokes him dazedly, other hand coming up to lock in Win's hair. "Hhaah, please, it's so much, I—"

Win moves his grip from the back of Akira's knees to their ass, spreading their cheeks and keeping them from wriggling away. Gam slides down Akira's backside, growling low as he slips his fingers down to Akira's slit. Akira tenses as he bullies a finger into their front hole, voice suddenly jumping in pitch.

"Aaagh!" Akira's hips jolt in place, both trying to squirm away from Win's mouth and Gam's finger, their walls fluttering around the thick appendage. Unconsciously, they speed up their hand on Ker's cock faster, and Ker moans, arching into their grip and moving his hand to wrap around Akira's and guide them.

Gam coos, taking his time as he wriggles his finger, adding another and another until Akira is writhing, tiny pussy clamping down hard on his huge fist, the angle forcing his knuckles to grind against their g-spot. "Nnnnh, ungh, it—hhhghh—"

When Gam pushes his third finger into Akira's ass, they speed their hand up on Ker's cock again, and their brow furrows as they come into contact with Ker's knot. All the hairs on Ker's arms stand up, and in a panic, he grabs Akira's head and pushes his cock into their mouth.

Akira makes a startled noise, eyes flying open wide as they gag. Ker keeps pushing, all the way until his knot pushes past Akira's lips, spilling cum directly down their throat. Immediately, Akira's eyes go fuzzy and unfocused, and Ker relaxes at the sight. They let Ker grind into their mouth, throat bobbing as they swallow each jet of his cum obediently.

"Sorry, love," Ker murmurs, brushing sweat from Akira's forehead.

Gam moans as he keeps finger-fucking Akira's holes, now swollen and twitching, making nasty squishes as he hooks a fourth finger into their asshole. Win growls as he pulls off Akira's clit, watching in satisfaction as it twitches violently, all swollen and dark, pushing out of its hood and past their chubby labia.

Finally, Ker pulls out slowly, careful to avoid pulling too hard on Akira's mouth, and Akira sways, falling back against Gam's chest and whimpering. There's a bright ring of gold around their pupils. "Sorry, you two. Did I ruin it?"

"Are you kidding?" Win laughs. "Look at this slutty little clit. They're so fucking pretty like this."

"Wish they would've squirted, too," Gam says. "Fuck, they're so wet."

"Nnnh." Win rolls his jaw and massages it with one hand. "Been a while since I've been sore like this. I missed it."

"I didn't realize how much I wanted to play with their chest with _fingers,"_ Gam laughs. "Ker, you wanna trade places and go first?"

Ker hums. "Who says we have to take turns?"

The three grin at each other and leap into action. Gam nudges Akira forward gently so they fall onto Win's chest. "I call their mouth," he says, moving to kneel in front of Akira's face and pushing the tip of his cock against Akira's lips. They open their mouth with a moan, suckling absently on the head, and he slips two fingers in alongside his cock, keeping their mouth locked open. "That was hot, seeing you cum down their throat."

Win snickers as he grips his cock, tracing circles around Akira's hole and grinning when they whine and try to take him in. "Hope your baby cock can actually reach the back of their throat."

"My dick is less than a quarter of an inch smaller than yours, jackass—"

"I'm taking their ass this time around," Ker interrupts, toying the head of his cock against the puffy rim of Akira's asshole. Akira trembles and then yelps as Win and Ker plunge inside in one smooth, unforgiving thrust, thighs tensing. Win's cock stretches their pussy open wide and grinds cruelly against the roof of their cunt, and they squeal and squirt instantly. Their asshole, stretched wide around Ker's girth, squeezes tightly, and Ker moans and thrusts in harder, rolling his hips in little circles to make Akira squeal even louder.

They take turns. After Win cums in Akira's pussy and Ker pops his knot in their ass, Gam takes Ker's place and Ker takes Win's. The two immediately start thrusting, forcing out sweet little wails. Win moves to shove his cock down Akira's throat in one thrust. They trade places, over and over again, until there's a pouch on Akira's belly, frothy cum and squirt blurting from their twitching pussy and spilling down their thighs. As time passes, the trio gradually loses control until their hands are claws and their cocks are bright red and tapered at the tip, just like in their original forms.

It ends with Ker and Win standing with Akira sandwiched between them, Win's arms hooked beneath Akira's knees and Ker standing between their legs in front. Akira's cunt is ruined, all stretched and sloppy around the two cocks bullying their way in and forcing more cum and slick out. Gam films off to the side, jerking off and laughing as Akira cums each time one of their knots pops in. The two push in to the hilt and grind hard, knots swelling and locking loosely inside Akira's cunt. Akira pisses themselves with a scream, thrashing, legs trembling and kicking uselessly in their enormous grips, their eyes rolled back and tongue poking out in stupid bliss. The trio's voices distort into a blend of barks and human laughter.

After, it's a struggle to clean everything up—Akira included. Gam grumbles they should have put a tarp down for the cleaning staff's sake as he scrubs at their mess soaking the carpet. Ker has to clean Akira by himself, since he's the only one who can stand washing their seed out of (and off of) their mate instead of pushing it deeper in the hopes it'll take, and as tiny as they are, their limp body is difficult to maneuver around. Win is faced with the difficult task of assuaging the disgruntled hotel front desk with significantly more cash to avoid any trouble. By the time they're done, the trio is almost as exhausted as Akira.

Still, their bitch's hazy, gold-ringed gaze and sweet whimpering as Gam carries them out is worth all the trouble. True form or not, it was an experience worthy of repeating, Ker decides, even if he has to listen to Gam and Win bickering the rest of the way home.

* * *

The trio spends the next few months floating. Akira doesn't remember much of their "first" encounter but insists they loved it all the same, and from then on, they fuck constantly in their human forms. Gam and Akira take a night walk to the park, and they almost get caught when he knots their mouth on a park bench. Win finger-fucks their pussy until they squirt all over the floor of a department store bathroom. Ker plows them in a back alleyway, gripping their hips so he can use them like a toy with their feet dangling off the ground. They don't even care that Akira fucks them less and less in their true forms—what does it matter when they're keeping them bitched either way? As long as Akira's pussy stays chubby and creamy and twitching and their eyes stay gold for a while after a good bitching, where's the harm in fucking in human form?

Not that their true form breedings stop, of course. Akira still lives with the trio and still responds instantly when they bark. They still fall to their knees and let Win mount their ass, still let Gam grind his cock between their tits, still cream and squirt and piss themselves when Ker fucks them while they sleep. On a few of their hotel visits, if Akira's deep into the bitching, one of them will lie back while the others shift, holding Akira down and knotting their pussy to keep them under so the dogs can mount Akira from behind, often double-knotting them. And Akira still tries to make the trio eat dog food and teach them tricks and take them on walks.

So they don't notice when, several months into their increasingly "serious" human relationship, Akira starts acting more distant. They don't panic when Akira starts blowing them off, not when Akira is doing it to spend more time with them as dogs. They convince themselves that everything is fine, even when Akira buys a new burner phone and doesn't transfer their numbers. They're not even awake for it when they're all puppy-piled in Akira's bed, sound asleep as Akira cries over a photo of the four of them together as humans.

Then everything comes crashing back to earth one chilly Sunday morning after a long night of fucking Akira in their original forms.

“What?” Gam says dumbly.

They’re sitting at their usual table at the cafe a block away from the apartment. Akira stirs their cafe au lait nervously, ruining the foam cat drawing. “I’m sorry,” Akira says again, eyes downcast. “I thought—somehow, I was… attracted to you three in a way I… haven’t felt, for a while. And I do like you! I do. It’s just… I don’t think … I can be my whole self with you. There's so much of myself I have to hide, and—I just can't do that to you three.” Akira keeps their eyes fixed on their drink, but their scent spikes slightly, and the conflicting signals—Akira’s needy scent and their firm rejection—make their heads spin.

Win huffs, running a hand through his hair in agitation. “I don’t understand. I thought it was going well. I thought _we_ were going well. Last night, you—” Under the table, Ker reaches out and grips his brother's knee tightly.

Akira’s brow furrows. “Last night I what?”

 _Last night, you said you loved us while we fucked you,_ Ker thinks.

Win struggles for a moment before exhaling hard. “… Nothing. I… I understand.”

Gam looks back and forth between Akira and his brothers, visibly upset. He settles on Ker with wild eyes, his lower lip trembling as he clutches at Win's arm. Win squeezes back, his jaw clenched tightly.

"Um…" Akira swallows. They look close to tears themselves. "I'm really sorry. I think maybe I should leave now and give you some space."

For a moment, Ker says nothing. Then he speaks. “… Okay. Can we still walk you home?”

Desperate times calls for desperate measures, it seems.

* * *

In hindsight, he should have expected it, Ker thinks. Since Akira brought the trio home, they hadn’t brought a single person back to the apartment, including the trio. They didn’t date, didn’t even masturbate—as their bitch, they didn’t need or really want to. Akira didn’t want them because they already _had_ them.

 _And that’s the crux of it, really,_ Ker thinks, staring down at a limp and nude Akira strapped to a brand new breeding bench. _They already have us. They just need to accept it._

“Somehow it’s really ironic that they want us in dog form but not in human form,” Gam notes, stroking Akira’s hair back from their face. “You think it’d be the other way ‘round, with how much they resisted us at first.”

“They’re about to resist us again,” Win grumbles. “Why are we doing this? Seems like a stupid way to earn our mate’s affection.”

“We’ve already earned their affection,” Ker reminds him. “They’re just a little confused. That’s why we have to remind them how they really feel.”

“You’re just upset because you don’t get to go first and I do,” Gam says smugly. Win huffs, crossing his arms.

“No, I’m upset because we used some of our best sedatives and dropped a ton of cash at that cheap-ass sex store down the street, all for something we don’t need. Why bother buying a damn bench for this?”

“Just to keep them in place,” Ker says. “That way they have to listen.”

Win shrugs. “If you say so.” He side-eyes Gam. “Sides, why would I want to go first? Our bitch would just be disappointed, going from my knot to yours, Mr. Pop-One-In-Five-Seconds.”

“Oh, _excuse me_ for having a young constitution, you _grandpa,_ why don't you go pop a Viagra—”

“Or you’re just a teenybopper, pipsqueak—”

“Guys.” Ker pinches the bridge of his nose. “We were literally born _at the same fucking time—”_

Akira groans, peeling their face off the breeding bench. “Wha…?” Their eyes widen as they take their position in, yanking harshly at the restraints strapping their limbs to the bench. “What?!”

“Ah—you’re awake.” Ker kneels in front of them, smiling softly. Akira stares up at them in confusion.

“Ker? What are you doing here? … Win? And Gam? What… what’s going on? Why—”

“Oh, baby,” Ker murmurs, stroking their cheek and hushing them. “We just need to remind you who you belong to.”

“ _Belong_ to? Ker, what are you—”

“You’re our bitch,” Win says, and Akira’s brow furrows in confusion and anger.

“ _Excuse me?_ I—”

Gam smacks Win’s shoulder. “Win, that’s rude. You don’t start with that. Akira is our _mate_ first. And also our bitch, but both are important,” he adds as an afterthought.

 _“Mate?_ I'm not—”

“You are,” Ker assures Akira. “You have been for a while now.”

Akira stares at him, uncomprehending. A shadow crosses their expression, then fear. “… Where are my dogs?” The trio looks at each other. Akira grows frantic, tugging against their restraints. “What the _fuck_ did you to my—”

“Nothing, babe,” Win sighs. “Ker, can we just show them? It’ll make more sense then.”

Ker nods, rising to his feet and stepping back. “As good a time as any.”

“Ugh, _finally.”_ Win stretches his arms forward, and Akira screeches as his flesh starts to ripple, bones cracking and contorting under his skin, face stretching forward and nose shrinking and rippling with a nasty _pop._ Win curls in on himself, arms thinning and elongating as dark, sleek fur erupts from his skin, and Akira begins to hyperventilate, eyes wide and terrified as Win straightens, a line of thin bones erupting from the base of his spine before corded muscle and veins and flesh wrap around the bones, forming a tail. In less than a minute, Win is an enormous Great Dane with pitch black fur and glowing yellow eyes, his tail whipping back and forth as he stares at Akira.

“See, baby?” Ker says. “You recognize him, right?”

Akira stares back at Win, slow horror dawning across their face. Their eyes flick back and forth between the three. _Triplets, all big men with black hair and yellow eyes. Three identical dogs with black fur and…_ Their eyes widen at the connection. “You… my dogs… You’re …”

“Your mates,” Gam says helpfully. “Studs is also acceptable.”

 _I am a stud._ Win wags his tail harder. Gam rolls his eyes.

“W-wait. That means—” Akira’s breath is still coming in short gasps. _“The old woman’s mansion._ You… Oh god. _Oh god.”_

Akira starts to cry. Win nudges their cheek, huffing softly. Akira leans into the gesture for a moment before flinching away.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Ker soothes. “We’re here now. You have us. Forever.”

“Us and puppies someday,” Gam adds hopefully. Akira cries harder.

 _“Puppies?_ Oh god, please no. You can’t do this,” Akira pleads. “Baby, please, you have to let me go.”

“Why?” Ker asks, smiling at Akira. “You’re our mate, little thief. We just want you to let us love you.”

“This isn’t _love,”_ Akira snaps, voice cracking. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“But you love us, don’t you?” Ker says. “Remember? We heard you. You said so before. Right in this apartment.”

Akira shakes their head and then stills. _“No._ No, I—”

“You don’t love us?” Ker asks quietly. Akira looks at him with watery eyes and a trembling mouth, hesitating for a second too long.

It’s all Ker needs. He smiles sweetly at Akira, then turns to Gam. “Go ahead, Gam.”

“No, _please._ Gam?” Gam turns to Akira with wide eyes. “Gam, you don’t have to do this. Gam—”

“We love you so much,” Gam says softly. His smile looks like sunshine as he hunches down to kiss Akira sweetly. They sob into the kiss, kissing back for a moment before jerking their face away. Then Gam scoots back. Akira screams as he shifts, flinching and shutting their eyes. When Gam is finished, he pads behind them and snuffles gently at their pussy. Akira tries to jerk away, but the bench keeps them pinned in place, and they shudder as Gam’s tongue laps over their pussy.

As the minutes pass, Akira holds themselves stiffly, curling inwards. To the side, Win prances, whining impatiently. Ker watches Akira intently, jerking himself off slowly and moaning as sloppy wet sounds start to fill the air and Akira’s face contorts in humiliation.

“You’re so beautiful, love,” Ker tells them.

“Baby, please,” Akira begs, straining against the bench’s straps with a shaky sob. Gam huffs in excitement as he mounts behind Akira and presses forward, the tapered tip of his cock catching on Akira’s cunt.

“No—no no no, aghhn—” They thrash their head back and forth, eyes wide and gasping as Gam’s cock stretches their hole open wide and bottoms out against their cervix. “Hhhihngh—”

“Shh, baby,” Ker murmurs, watching their expression break briefly from terrified to cock-drunk. “Just enjoy it.”

Akira shakes their head furiously, gasping as the tapered tip of Gam's cock kisses their cervix. Gam pants with his tongue flopping out, hunching his hips greedily.

Ker watches them struggle against the bitching, enjoying the tremble of their lips and the determined furrow of their brow, eyes flickering with gold. They’re so cute, trying so hard to fight against the cock plunging into their cunt. He loves their mate so much.

“Gnnhh. Pweash,” Akira gasps, slurring as they writhe against the breeding bench's restraints. Gam barks and speeds up. Win whines. “I can'—anh, _shtop—hiihh.”_

Even without a command's influence, Akira's pussy is soaked. Nasty wet squelches fill the room as Gam saws in and out, grinding relentlessly against their sweet spot. They really are the perfect bitch.

Ker lets them fight a bit more, lets Akira steel themselves, lets them think they have a chance to fight it, before he finally relents and kneels beside them. He wipes the tears from their cheeks and presses a kiss above their ear.

“ _ **Break.”**_

Immediately, Akira stiffens with a frantic whine. Their irises bleed a solid, bright gold and their scent floods the air, only to be overwhelmed by the scent of slick and urine. Ker exhales in satisfaction as Win and Gam bark, watching as Akira’s pussy grows even fatter and hotter, slick drenching their twitching labia and pouring down their legs, piss streaming down the sides of the breeding bench. Gam keeps pistoning in, forcing out jets of liquid and needy little squeals.

Ker coos, pressing more kisses to Akira’s brow. “Feel good, baby?”

Akira doesn't—can't—answer verbally, just nuzzles into Ker's kisses and drools like the perfect little knot-slut they are. All it took was one command, and they look so, so dumb, all blissed out on Gam’s knot, unable to stop cumming.

Ker gives them one more kiss, takes a step back, and lets Win trot over and take his place. Win raises onto his back legs and pushes his cock insistently at Akira’s face. They open their mouth with a sweet moan and let Win push his cock inside and fuck their mouth. Their clit, all swollen and dark, pokes out from between their chubby pussy lips, twitching as each greedy pump of Gam's hips forces their clit to grind against the bench. Their perfect little breeding bitch.

Ker enjoys the sight for another minute before shifting, bones cracking and skin rippling as he hunches over, tailbone exploding with pain. The last of his fur sprouts through his flesh, and he shudders, pointed ears flicking. He pads over to join the three, the tip of his enormous cock already pushing from its sheath.

* * *

“Will you _stop that,”_ Akira snarls, and Ker stares up at them with puppy eyes, innocent expression completely at odds with the way he’s latched his mouth on their clit.

“But it’s a Saturday,” Win argues. “You _never_ go anywhere on Saturdays. That’s _our_ day.”

“Not today,” Akira snaps. “I can’t miss this meeting. Besides, it’s only for a few hours, I’ll be back later. Just be _patient_ for once, you damn mutts.”

“Do you really have to go?” Gam whines, sliding his hands up Akira’s torso, squeezing their breasts and pinching their nipples lightly. "You _just_ finished a job. You don't need this one, right?"

Akira tries to answer, but Win cuts them off with a kiss, and they sigh into it, one hand coming up to rest on Win’s chest, eyes fluttering closed as he slips his tongue past their lips. Ker transfers one hand to Akira’s clit, rubbing firmly back and forth as he fucks their cunt with his tongue.

All it takes is a rough pinch of their clit and a particularly deep thrust, and Akira is cumming around his tongue, their scream muffled by Win’s mouth. Ker keeps pounding his tongue in, pinching Akira’s clit again and enjoying the way they shove frantically at his head until their hole clenches even tighter around his tongue and gushes more slick.

Finally, the trio pulls back, and Akira gasps, their lips swollen and trembling. Win migrates from Akira’s mouth to their chest, sucking gently on one irritated nipple, and Gam moves up to kiss their forehead. Ker sits up, still rolling Akira’s clit in his fingers and pushing them through more aftershocks until they go limp.

“Nnhh.” Akira’s head rolls on their pillow, teary eyes struggling to focus as they look at their bedside clock. _“… Fuck._ You three are insufferable, you know that?”

“Too late for the meeting now?” Win teases. Akira shakes their head, huffing as they push themselves up off the bed and shove Ker out of the way. Ker lets himself be moved, lips curved in a smile.

“I can still make it if I hurry!”

The sight of Akira’s ass cheeks hiding their spit-slick pussy makes something burn inside Ker. Before he realizes it, the command has already escaped him.

“ _ **Present.”**_

Immediately, Akira falls to their hands and knees with a whine, bitch scent filling the air. Even from the slight distance, Ker can see Akira’s front hole grow soaked, slick pouring down their thighs and pooling onto the floor.

“Nngh, I can smell that pussy from here.” Win launches himself from the bed, flesh rippling grotesquely as he shifts.

“That was probably an important meeting,” Gam observes, already rising from the bed to join Win.

“Oops.” Ker shrugs. After he shifts, he pauses to scent the air again, huffing in disappointment when he fails to catch the scent of pups. _Not yet._

It’s been nearly three years since the trio first bred Akira. Ker can’t help but feel frustrated at the lack of a litter. He wants to fuck Akira with their belly round and their tits swollen, spurting milk as they squirt all over their sheets, squealing as they’re knotted. After three years of mating and no litter… _Maybe we're not compatible?_ It's a difficult thought.

 _Still…_ Ker cocks his head, watching as Win mounts Akira, grinding his shaft against their fat little pussy. He huffs out a laugh at the sight of Akira spreading their legs and arching back onto the cock plunging into their cunt with a sweet whimper. _This is is pretty good too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akira: "i've been tricked, i've been backstabbed—"  
> win: "you've definitely been impaled, am I right, guys—"  
> akira: "—and i've been, quite possibly, bamboozled"


	3. Shell Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are seven witnesses and one active participant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought i’d change it up a bit this time with a 5+1 style except it's 7+1 bc i am Indecisive and Horny
> 
> anyways this one contains a variety of perspectives, including akira’s, the trio’s, and various minor original characters’. the shots aren't in chronological order. there's also not-insignificant worldbuilding.
> 
> aside from having a pretty high saturation of smut, this chapter's darker than the first two. be careful and read the tags!

###  **1.** **landlord.**

Akira wakes up with a fogged brain and heavy limbs, already on the brink of an orgasm.

There’s a thick head with two pointed ears shoved against their crotch. Akira panics, their back twitching into a sharp arch as the dog’s tongue rolls flat over their folds. “Nnguh—wuh?!”

The dog—Akira can’t tell which one—blinks up at Akira from its position, its tongue lolling out of its mouth. Akira blinks rapidly, still disoriented, struggling to quell their shock and remember why one of the enormous dogs from their dreams is on top of them with its muzzle between their legs.

_The old woman’s mansion. The hole in the fence. Falling to their knees on the floor and the dog coming up behind them, mounting—_

Akira’s face burns. The dog holds their stunned gaze for another moment before lowering its head and snuffling at their clit.

Akira squeaks, their pussy twitching up at the gesture; the dog growls out a low bark, its tongue rolling out to lap over the swollen bud. Their thighs twitch weakly as they try to close them, but their body feels so _heavy._ All of the strength seems to have drained from their muscles.

 _Where are the other two?_ a tiny voice asks in their head, but the voice dissipates a little more with each roll of the dog’s tongue over the clit where it pokes out from beneath its hood.

“Nngwuhh—b-bad dog, don’t—” Akira pants, one trembling hand pushing at the dog’s head. The dog’s ears flick as their shaking fingers brush against its fur, barely managing to push its snout away from their puffy, twitching folds. The dog nips at their hand in response and buries its face again, shoving its long, floppy tongue inside their cunt. The little thief yelps, the muscles in their thighs jumping.

Akira’s feet slide against the sheets as they try to squirm away, but they’re too slippery and their limbs are too weak; all they manage to do is lift their hips marginally—accidentally pushing their cunt onto the dog’s tongue as a result.

“N-no, no no no, hahh, ghhk—” The little thief chokes on their own spit as their hole tightens around the dog’s tongue. Against their will, their hips twitch up a little higher, pussy pulsing—

In the distance, there’s an incessant banging sound. Akira doesn’t notice, but the dog pulls away with a low growl; it pulls back and hops off the bed. Akira whines as their hips drop back onto the bed, eyes glowing gold as they struggle to focus. There’s a horrid cracking sound; for a moment, Akira almost thinks they see a large man exit their room. Then their pussy throbs and their eyes slide shut as they mewl, rolling their hips up in search of lost friction.

* * *

_Robert_ _grumbles in irritation, pacing in front of his tenant’s door before slamming his fist repeatedly against the wood._

 _He doesn’t really need to be so noisy—it’s early, after all, and this tenant already paid a pet deposit—but he'd gotten noise complaints about extra noise from their next-door neighbor and the thought of being able to up the charge for rent is what drove him to get out of bed early and come knocking. The problem is, the bitch isn’t answering, even though he’s certain that they’re home, judging by faint sound of slutty, shameless_ _moaning_ _he can hear if he pushes his ear hard against the crack in the door._

 _With an irritated huff, he knocks the door loudly again._ _The whimpers die down for a moment. There’s a creaking noise as a door opens and shuts._

_In his frustration, Robert grabs at the doorknob. To his shock, it turns, and he blinks rapidly as he swings the door open. He hesitates for a moment, then blusters inside with a huff._

_“_ _I knew you were in the apartment. Next time, don’t ignore me, or I’ll—”_

_The landlord stops. In front of him is not his tiny tenant, but a hulking figure staring at him with narrowed eyes._

_“_ _Who the hell are you?”_ _Robert squawks, pointing an accusatory finger at the man. “You’re not my tenant!”_

 _In an instant, an_ _enormous hand wrap_ _s_ _around_ _Robert’s_ _throat, cutting off the smaller man’s_ _air before he can even scream._

 _“Oops,” the man says conversationally._ _The landlord’s legs kick out uselessly as the man tightens his grip. There’s horrid squishing noise, and the landlord’s legs jerk as he writhes in agony._ _“_ _You’re not supposed to be here.”_

 _There’s a thin, quavering noise, just loud enough to be heard above_ _Robert_ _’s desperate attempts to inhale. The man’s gaze flickers in the direction of the bedroom_ _and then_ _back to_ _Robert_ _lazily. “_ _Hm._ _You interrupted me during something important, human.”_

_The landlord barely comprehends him, trying to kick at the man’s torso to free himself even as his head starts to grow foggy._

_The man’s tongue flicks out over his lips. “I’ve been hoping for some fresh meat lately,” he tells him, a smirk quirking the corners of his mouth. Robert barely manages a_ _rasping gurgle_ _as his vision greys out._ _“Good thing Big Bro’s not here to tell me no.”_

_There’s a loud, sickening crunch, and the landlord drops to the ground, motionless._

* * *

Win’s already about three quarters of the way through his meal when his brothers return to the apartment.

“Oh god, ew ew ew ew!” Gam yelps, dancing around Win with his arms full and hurrying past him. “That is _disgusting!_ Couldn’t you have let us know you’d be eating a human in the entryway when we got back?”

“Win, I _told_ you not to make any messes while we were gone,” Ker sighs, setting the full tote bag on the kitchen counter. “We weren’t even gone for a full hour.”

Win grins, baring bloody fangs. “What? It was free meat. ‘Sides, I doubt anyone’ll miss _this_ human.”

His brother fixes him with an unimpressed look. “You’ve got entrails stuck in your teeth. Clean up your mess when you’re done.”

Win grins, giving a mock salute before he shifts with a nasty _crack_ and shoves his muzzle back into what little remains of Akira’s landlord.

###  **2.** **cop** **.**

Akira isn’t totally sure how they ended up kneeling over a park bench with Gam hunched over them, moaning and clutching their head as they swallow around his cock, but they’re certainly not complaining.

Even as the ‘smallest’ triplet, he’s still enormous; they can feel their choker strain as he pulls them forward with one hand and seats himself deeper until their nose is pressed firm against the fist he has wrapped tightly around the base of his cock. Akira lets him thrust into their mouth, eyes going heavy-lidded, throat clicking as they swallow around his shaft. Their hands come up to grab at his hips, trying to coax him to thrust a little harder, but he’s so much _bigger;_ in the end, they can only obey his slow pace and try to hold on.

Gam’s thrusts get a little more frenzied, trying to push deeper even as he keeps his cock fisted in his grip, and Akira hums in displeasure. They reach one hand up, yanking impatiently at his wrist; he laughs breathlessly, keeping his grip firm. In retaliation, Akira reaches one hand underneath to cup his balls, and when his next thrust stutters and his grip loosens, they knock his hand out of the way and swallow him to the base, burying their nose in his thatch of pubes.

There’s—something wrong, Akira thinks dizzily, something strange about how wide their mouth is spread, but they can’t quite remember why that would be so. Then their mouth is so _full_ and there’s cum pouring hot and thick down their throat and his cock is so deep they feel floaty; they're only barely aware of their choker snapping off their neck as they swallow. Between their legs, their clit twitches, pussy chubby and soaking through their panties, splattering onto the ground below.

* * *

_Officer Flanahan slides the gearshift to park and turns his engine off, humming to himself. It’s nighttime at Chesapeake Park, which means there’s likely at least one prostitute and a john hiding somewhere beneath those trees. He’s been on edge all night; no hoodlums or thugs to take off the streets meant no action. Here, though… chances were high that he’d catch a hooker in the act and get to have a little fun himself before he took the bitch in._

_He hops out of his car, closing his door as quietly as he can and trying not to whistle to himself. Already, he knows he’s hit the jackpot; over at the far edge of the park, right by the last set of benches, is a tall figure and someone much smaller hunched between their legs._

_Flanahan creeps across the grass as he draws his gun, flicking off the safety._ _He inches forward. As he moves, the larger figure gently pulls the smaller off with a sigh, holding their face in his hands. The smaller figure is making these quiet, sweet little noises. Flanahan can’t wait to have fun with this one. Right after he takes this beast out._

 _“_ _Freeze!” Flanahan shouts, aiming his gun right at the taller figure’s head._

_Slowly, the man lets the tiny figure droop toward the ground before turning his head slowly. There, in the dark, the man’s eyes seem to glow. A low growl rumbles in his chest. In the dim light, Flanahan can see the man’s hands bubble and swell, contorting into claws._

_Flanahan’s scream cuts off into a gurgle less than a second after he opens his mouth._

* * *

Akira whimpers, their pupils still ringed with with yellow, and Gam coos at them, settling them against his cleaner side more comfortably. They’re both seated on the bench now, with Akira nuzzling into his shoulder and shivering. His other hand holds a phone to his ear, the dial tone buzzing briefly before Win picks up.

“Hey,” Gam sighs, rubbing at the blood caking his mouth and wincing. “Ugh. I’m at that park on 5th and West. I need you to help me take out some trash.”

“Trash? You’re talking about a body, right? What happened?”

Akira makes a displeased noise; they stick out their lower lip as they nose into Gam’s shoulder. “Don’t be so loud,” Gam hisses, wrapping his arm around their trembling form a bit tighter. “Yeah, okay, I am. I might’ve … gotten kinda territorial on my date with Akira.”

Win hums. “I’ll be there, but you owe me one, teenybopper.”

“’S that Gam? What happened? Are you okay?” Ker calls, presumably from right beside Win.

Gam scrunches his face up, pawing at his ruined shirt in distaste. “I’m fine, I’ll tell you everything when we get back. Win, hurry up, okay? He’s uniformed and I’m sure his buddies are already wondering where he’s at.”

“Aw, you got me pig meat? You shouldn’t have.”

###  **3.** **cook** **.**

_“Fuck,_ you’re tiny,” Ker growls. Akira lets out a thin, wavering cry as his teeth scrape along the shell of their ear, trying to tug his mouth away from where he’s pressing sharp, nipping kisses down their neck and up to their mouth instead. He’s got them tucked out of sight in an alcove and pinned to the wall, holding them up with one arm scooped under their ass. Akira squirms in his grip, lower lip jutting out in a pout as they tug insistently at his head.

Ker chuckles as they try to yank his chin up, finally pulling back to meet Akira’s gaze. He’s panting slightly, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a pleased smirk. “Need something, love?”

Akira huffs, trying to pull his head closer, flushing when Ker doesn’t budge in the slightest. “Are you done teasing me yet?”

Ker simply laughs, brushes his hair back, and scoops Akira up a little higher so he can yank the neckline of their shirt to the side and nibble along their collarbone.

Because Ker’s been teasing them _all night,_ resting a hand on their hip so he can stroke their hip bone until their thighs tense, gripping their shoulders with his enormous hands, even casually grabbing their hips so he can push on their lower belly and stimulate their g-spot from the outside to make them gasp. In retaliation, they’ve wrapped their hand around his little finger, wriggled out of one shoe to rub their foot over the plush outline of his cock through his pants, and even ordered the bangers and mash just to make Ker squirm while they nibbled on a house sausage.

They don’t even _like_ bangers and mash. It was just worth it to see the way their boyfriend’s eyes popped open like saucers when they sucked the tip of a sausage into their mouth before biting down.

“Nnhh.” Akira pushes into the touch, huffing and tightening their legs as much as they can around his waist so they can grind the wet spot on their panties up against the straining bulge in his pants. When Ker’s breath stutters, Akira uses the distraction to pull him into a kiss.

Their boyfriend pulls away with a gasp, pupils dilated so wide his eyes look almost black except for a tiny, bright gold ring around the edges of his irises. “Brat,” he growls. Akira shivers.

In an instant, Akira’s back on the ground and spun around to face the wall. They brace their hands on the brick, their eyes fluttering at the clink of Ker’s belt coming undone echoing in the silence of the alley.

* * *

_When Jerry’s phone goes off in the middle of his shift, he groans, slamming a pan onto a burner. “God fucking damn it,” he hisses, stomping towards the back door._

_“That Carl calling again?” another chef teases. “Fifth time’s the charm, huh?”_

_Jerry flips her off as he yanks the door open. The alleyway’s empty, and he eyes his phone, wincing at the missed call notification. Not even ten seconds pass before Carl’s face appears on the screen. He hits a button. “Hello?”_

* * *

Akira’s feet dangle, curling in their shoes; their fingers scrabble uselessly at the brick wall in front of them as Ker’s cock splits them open from behind, tiny _hunh_ s forced out with each thrust. The loud slap of his hips against their ass cheeks is nearly drowned out by the filthy squishes their pussy makes as it clenches around the girth of his cock. The sound makes their face burn.

The back door to the bar opens with a bang, and Akira stifles a curse. Ker goes still above them, halting his thrusts for a moment. There’s a brief pause, and then the sound of shoes scuffling against the ground and a phone buzzing. “Hello? I’m in the middle of work right now, can't you wait till after my shift?”

Akira tries to turn, but Ker’s bruising grip on their hips is unyielding and they can’t shift enough to see. Then one hand leaves their hip and comes up to cover their mouth. Their eyes fly wide as Ker’s cock slides in deep, the plush, round head kissing their cervix. Something seems to shift, and as Akira squirms, struggling for air, Ker’s cock does … _something,_ stiffening slightly, widening at the base and bringing tears to their eyes, the tip jabbing a little sharper into the pucker of their cervix—

“Yeah. Yeah. I can do that. Yeah.”

Ker rolls his hips, grinding his cock in heavy, relentless circles. Akira’s squeals are silenced by his hand, their tears hitting his fingers, legs trembling and tensing even as they struggle for breath.

Akira can’t think, can’t even begin to keep themselves quiet, depending fully on Ker's ability to stifle their noises. Even as Ker listens intently, still rolling his hips, Akira’s world is narrowing to the thick cock stirring a mess in their pussy. A particularly rough grind forward makes Akira shriek into his hand, and their pussy gives a quiet, nasty squelch. With Ker’s cock stuffing their pussy so deep, their squirt can’t spray out; it just dribbles out where their puffy hole spasms around his girth and drips quietly onto the ground.

_Cumming, cumming—_

Ker won’t stop grinding, keeps digging the head of his cock right into their cervix. Akira can feel the base of his cock swelling but can’t remember that that isn’t normal, too buzzed in an endless orgasm loop. Their hole squeezes up around the knot as it grinds firmly right up against their sweet spot.

_Fuck I can’t stop, I can’t stop—_

Akira’s eyes roll back.

* * *

“Yeah. I need to go now. Bye.”

There’s a beep, and then the sound of a door opening and closing. Ker’s hand slides back down to Akira’s hip, and they gasp for air, drooping forward and pressing their cheek against the wall. “You okay, baby?”

“Hnngk.” Akira’s head rolls slightly. Ker slides one hand up to their neck and tugs their back into an arch, tilting their face toward him.

“Aw, sorry, love,” he murmurs, rubbing a thumb along their cheekbone, still rolling his hips and forcing more squirt to splatter on the ground. “Just a little more, okay?”

He thrusts a little more, grinding in circles a little harder; his eyes flutter shut as he moans, forcing himself a little deeper before spilling. Akira’s yelping with each hot spurt of cum that splatters into their womb, all sweet, high-pitched, begging cries, still dangling a foot off the ground and dribbling squirt around his cock.

When Ker pulls out with a sigh, Akira goes limp like a puppet with cut strings, still whining and clenching around him. “I should tease you more often,” Ker tells them, popping his deflating knot in and out of their cunt and grinning when they mewl and squirt each time it goes in.

###  **4.** **friend.**

_Gam hefts a half-empty soup pot up. “Sophia, do you want me to serve people extras?”_

“ _That’d be great, Gam, thanks,” Sophia tells him. The soup kitchen’s winding down, with people milling about nearby, keeping warm in huddles. A glance at Sophia’s watch tells her there’s only a half hour left before the kitchen closes for the night._

“ _Gotcha. Be right back, babe.” Gam kisses Akira’s temple, and they stiffen, keeping their eyes fixed on their soup ladle as they stir their pot._

 _“_ _Are you okay?” Sophi_ _a_ _asks when he leaves with_ _the_ _pot. “You seem… off.”_

 _Akira hunches in on themselves. One of their hand crosses their torso, as if holding themselves. Something really is wrong, then—Sophia_ _’s never seen their friend look so small._

_“Hey… it’s okay. What’s wrong?”_

_“… What do you do when someone you love hurts you?”_

_“Is this about Gam?” Akira lowers their head slightly. “What happened?”_

_“I—I don’t know how to talk about it.” Akira keeps stirring. Sophia reaches out to squeeze their arm; they flinch but don’t pull away. “Just…_ _something happened that I wasn’t expecting. I just—I feel.” They exhale in a rush. “Betrayed. Or—”_

 _“_ _Have you told_ _him that it upset you_ _?”_

 _“_ _Well.” Akira hesitates. “No, but. I feel like it should be obvious?”_

 _Sophi_ _a_ _frowns._ _“I mean… you can’t really get on his case for that if you haven’t told him clearly enough_ _that it bothered you, whatever it is_ _.”_

 _“_ _I guess,” Akira says after a moment. “I mean… maybe I should have_ _reacted differently, or—”_

 _“_ _Hey.” Sophi_ _a_ _squeezes their arm. “You’ve been together for months now, right?_ _I_ _don’t know what happened, but I’m sure it_ _isn’t something to get_ _super u_ p _set over. Sometimes—sometimes good people do bad things, and they don’t mean to.”_ _Akira opens their mouth. Sophi_ _a_ _keeps talking. “_ _I’ve known Gam for a while now. Gam’s a good person, and he’s good to you. Honestly, I would feel so lucky to have a boyfriend like that._ _And you’re my friend, too._ _I just … don’t want you to lose something_ _so beautiful_ _because you’re afraid to be vulnerable with someone who loves you like that.”_

_Akira says nothing, stirring their pot mechanically.  
_

_Sophi_ _a_ _releases their arm. “Listen, why don’t you two clear out early? You look like you need some rest,_ _and I can clean up by myself._ _”_

_“Thanks,” Akira whispers._

_“Can I get another pot of soup?” Gam calls._

_“Got it!_ _Hey, I mean it, okay? Go hang up your apron._ _” Sophi_ _a_ _shoots one last warm smile at Akira before bustling away with her last pot._

* * *

Akira walks stiffly along the sidewalk, arms wrapped around themselves in the chilly night air. When Gam’s hand falls on their shoulder, they jump, jerking away slightly. Gam blinks at them, eyes wide with hurt, and Akira wavers, letting him pull them closer.

“Are you upset?” Gam whispers, still wide-eyed. Akira doesn’t respond. “Why are you upset?”

Akira drops their head against his chest. “I’m not sure anymore,” they mumble.

“Hey… it's okay if you don't have the words right now, babe.” Gam scoops them into his arms. They go easily, resting their head on his shoulder with a soft sniffle. “Come on, baby,” Gam murmurs, carrying them into an empty alleyway. He sets them down gently, wiping at Akira’s face, and kneels in front of them. In the dark, his eyes gleam a bright gold, open and earnest even as they are unsettling. He grips their thighs gently, strong enough to pry them apart but pausing.

“Let me make you feel better?”

Akira swallows and nods, thighs flexing in Gam’s grip. “O-okay.”

Gam’s mouth curves up in a hopeful smile. He reaches up and tugs their sweatpants down, panties and all, letting them fall to their feet, baring their pussy to the cool air. He leans up to blow gently on their clit, watching it twitch with transfixed eyes before pressing a sucking kiss on it.

“A-ah!” Akira gasps, hips twitching up, and Gam croons, sliding his tongue over the bud over and over. One of his hands slides down to tap against their hole, making them jerk. When he pulls his finger away briefly, a string of slick beads onto his finger.

“Gam, n-not inside—”

“Hmm?” Gam looks up at them, tongue still laving circles around their clit as his fingers trace along their folds. Akira’s face burns.

“Not inside my pussy,” they whisper.

Gam’s eyes seem to glow a little brighter as he moves his finger back. Akira hesitates, then spreads their legs a bit more, lower lip trembling as Gam’s slick finger rolls around the pucker of their asshole before sliding in past the first knuckle.

“Ghhn.” Akira’s head falls back as they shake, hole clenching tightly around Gam’s finger. He goes slowly, working it in and out as he licks over their clit. Akira’s pussy pulses as he does, clenching around nothing, fat labia wobbling as Gam nips at the hood of their clit. When his finger is fully inserted, he wriggles it around, making Akira whine and shift. “Hnh, ahh.”

Gam hums before latching onto their clit and sucking firmly, wriggling his finger harder. Akira squeaks, legs trembling madly as they push against Gam’s mouth. It’s a small orgasm at first, but Gam doesn’t pull off, just stays latched on their clit even as they bleat and thrash, wriggling his finger and making them squeeze around it, and then—

Akira pops him off just as they cum for a second time, fat pussy twitching, gushing slick down their thighs. Gam watches their face with half-lidded eyes, pursing his lips to blow on their clit and make them twitch and sob in overstimulation.

As they come down, their legs give out; Gam catches them before they can fall, scooping them into his arms gracefully and kissing their temple “Feel better, babe?”

“Ungh, mnh-hm.” Akira trembles in his arms, burying their face in his neck. He adjusts his grip to one arm as he grabs their clothes off the ground.

“Let’s go home, baby.”

* * *

_When Sophia steps into the cool night air to lock the door behind her, she hears a breathy moan coming from an alleyway. She doesn’t have to peek to check who it is—this sort of thing happens all the time with those two._

_“Guess they made up,” she says aloud, then giggles to herself._

###  **5.** **target.**

_It was probably a bad idea to bring the Bitched human back to his penthouse, but sue him. Matt was interested._

_After all, Bitches, and ones so openly so, are rare, but human ones? Almost mythical, not to mention very illegal. At least, according to Underworld law, humans are a protected class, given their fragility and comparatively weak… well, everything. So to meet this fellow human, with their pretty, sharp dark eyes and their glossy pout, with that tell-tale golden ring around their pupils… how could Matt resist wanting to know them more?_

_To make matters even more interesting, the other human didn’t seem to even know there was an Underworld at all—they’d only smiled politely when he’d offered a standard Underworld greeting, and while they’d willingly followed him out of the club he’d caught them in, he doubted they’d be able to provide him clear answers._

_Not, at least, without a little prying._

* * *

“What do you say?” Matt purrs, sliding his hand up Akira’s bare thigh. They inhale sharply. “Hmm, baby doll? Wanna see what life’s like outside of the pack?”

They’re sitting out on the target’s balcony, right at the edge of his hot tub. Before, in the club, the target had seemed a little strange, but nothing too serious, and with the trio as backup for this heist, the thief had taken the initiative to follow the man back to his penthouse and even slid into the swim clothes he'd provided as a gesture of confidence. Now, though…

Akira swallows. They should probably push him away. This isn’t a necessary part of the mission. They’re only supposed to slip a thumb drive into the man’s laptop and copy a few files and then leave. They don’t even fully understand how he _knows._ And Ker is literally listening in on the conversation through their minuscule earpiece.

It’s a bad idea.

… “Life outside the pack”?

“Akira,” Ker says, his voice low and frenzied. “Don’t—”

The thief barely hears him. Matt’s eyes are a deep brown; the longer the stare, the more they can see the tiny starburst around his irises. One of their hands lowers, ever so slowly, on top of his, but doesn’t push his hand away. Their target’s smile widens as they brush past the fabric of their cover-up, one hand pushing up to rub his knuckles against the thin fabric of their bikini, right where their clit pushes through.

“Already a bit wet, hm?” Matt jokes, and Akira breaths out a laugh as their eyes flutter shut, legs slipping open a bit more with a soft gasp. There’s a strange buzzing feeling in their throat, seated right at the hollow. “I’ll treat you perfect, yeah? Let me hear you say yes, darling.”

 _“Akira!”_ Ker barks, and the thief yelps; the buzzing feeling seems to shoot up their throat and out of their mouth as they cry out, rattling past their teeth. The target’s eyes go wide, flashing a bright gold, and then he crumples to the ground with a heavy thud. Akira stumbles back in shock.

“M-Matt?”

The man doesn’t respond. Akira kneels, pushing the man over with shaking hands, and gasps at the man’s slack face, his eyes dull and empty. Their hands fly to his throat, relaxing only marginally at the weak feel of his pulse.

“Matt, please, wake up, wake up, you have to—”

“Akira!” The thief jumps. Ker stands in the penthouse doorway, his chest heaving.

“I—I didn’t—” Akira bursts into tears, burying their face in their hands.

Ker hurries over and hushes Akira, brushing over their hair with an enormous hand and pulling them in close. “I’m so sorry, love. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.”

“What—what did I _do?_ I don’t understand, I—” Akira sobs harder, hands coming up to clutch at Ker’s shirt.

The shifter clicks his tongue, sighing. “We should have told you you could do that now.”

“Do _what?_ I didn’t mean to hurt him, I just—!” the thief hiccups, rubbing their face into his chest.

The door slams open, and Gam and Win burst inside. “What happened?” Win growls, stomping over and yanking Matt upright. Matt’s head lolls as he mumbles, his eyes still dull and clouded over. Win’s grip loosens. “Ah, shit.”

“What? What happened? Ah.” Gam sucks in a breath through his teeth. “I see.”

Ker slides the thumb drive from Akira’s hiding place and tosses it at Win. “Gam, take him back inside and get the data off his laptop.” Gam nods and hefts Matt over his shoulder. “Win, can you edit the data on the security cameras in Hallways 6 and 7?”

“It’ll take ten if there are guards,” Win calls, already power-walking away.

“Baby,” Ker murmurs, settling them on the ground by the pool. They wrap their arms around his neck, clinging to him like a lifeline. “He'll be fine, okay? It's just temporary.”

Akira takes shallow, uneven breaths. “I didn’t … what _was_ that?”

“Love.” Ker pulls back and cups their face in his hands. His glowing yellow eyes are almost blinding. “You Broke him.”

###  **6.** **neighbor**

_Jane’s in her_ _bedroom_ _when she hears a loud thump from next door and groans. “Not again,” she grumbles, digging for her noise-cancelling headphones._

 _As she scrambles for her phone, her neighbor’s voice, exasperated_ _,_ _drifts through the wall. “Guys, I_ _wanted to_ clean _today!”_

_There’s a low bark, and then a high-pitched, gasping whimper. Jane winces. That’s how it almost always starts. She connects her headphones and starts blasting her music._

_So much for_ _paying for those noise-cancelling walls. It’s not that they’re paper thin or something. Most of the time, Jane can’t hear anything—thank god—but apparently the builders ran out of material for the wall between Jane’s bedroom and her neighbor’s living room. As long as her neighbor’s loud enough, Jane can hear what they’re up to… and unfortunately for Jane, they’re noisy in bed. Or in the living room, in this case._

* * *

“Bad,” Akira slurs, thighs trembling as they try to crawl across their sunken living room, limbs trembling as they try to climb over the lip. “Don’ wan’—”

Ker barks again, and Akira stiffens with a cry as they cum instantly, pussy pulsing. Slick rolls down their thighs as they collapse forward with a gasp, back arching into a presentation.

The shifters’ paws skitter noisily against the floor as they swarm Akira, who whimpers as hot, panting breaths hit their folds. They shudder as a warm, flat tongue laps over their pussy once, twice, and dips inside, wriggling and whining in oversensitivity.

“Ungh, pwea—” Akira’s eyes shoot open wide as Gam mounts, pressing his tapered cock in and splitting them open in one smooth thrust. “Ah, ah, ahhgh!” Their eyes roll back, tongue poking out of their mouth dumbly. Win laps at Akira’s neck as their pussy trembles and squeezes around the other shifter’s cock, gushing slick around the girth of it.

_Pretty cock-dumb baby._

* * *

_“Ah, ah, ahhgh!”_

_Jane cringes, nose wrinkling in disgust. Well, she’d never liked her neighbor,_ _not with their irritating peppy attitude, but even less so after they got those dogs_ _. Seriously, who even gets three dogs that big to share a one-bedroom apartment?_ _Honestly, Jane hopes someday those three hunks they’re dating find out how depraved their partner is and dump their ass posthaste._

 _She’d rather not know what her awful neighbor is doing to those poor dogs,_ _but in the end, it’s not her business._

_The hiccuping gasps get a little louder. Jane rolls her eyes and turns her music up._

* * *

When Gam turns, Akira’s legs give out, slipping in the slick puddled around their knees; they yelp when their hips slam into the edge of the step. Gam shifts with a bark as Akira’s hips drag him downward by his knot, forcing him to hunch awkwardly over the swell of their ass as he grinds downward.

The shifter’s cum is trapped inside Akira’s pussy by his knot, but with their belly flush against the ground, it can only swell outwards so much to relieve the pressure. Ker pads closer and, with a low huff, places his forepaws their back, forcing their belly harder against the ground. Akira wails, feet kicking wildly as Gam keeps humping cum inside. There’s nowhere to go, no more room, and then—

Akira’s cry cuts off, tears streaming down their cheeks and tongue poking out stupidly as piss spurts weakly between their legs, slowly forced out by the cum Gam keeps trapped in their womb with his knot.

 _Mmn, what a good_ _mate. Get my knot wet._ _  
_

Finally, Gam yanks his knot out, and Akira makes a hurt sound as cum gushes out past their swollen pussy folds. They lie there for a while, still mostly incoherent as Gam snuffles gently at their head.

Eventually, Akira manages to push themselves up with shaky arms, rolling onto their back. Ker's yellow eyes gleam as he watches cum spill out from Akira’s pussy. Before Akira can sit up, Win is already on top of them, licking their face.

Akira whimpers as Win humps against them, the tapered tip of his cock sliding in teasing circles against their folds and twitching as it hardens. “Uh, hnh, ughh—” The head dips inside repeatedly, and Akira's trembling arms lift up subconsciously to clutch at Win's long neck. The shifter huffs his strange, dog-like laugh as he slides inside fully, shaft spreading Akira’s hole wide again. _“Hhi_ _i_ _g_ _h_ _h—”_

As Win saws in and out, Ker barks again, and this time Akira _feels_ themselves shatter, expression dissolving into ecstasy, pussy tightening and spraying out around Win’s shaft. They can’t think, can’t speak, just let their legs drop to the side as Win’s cock plunges into their hole. When his knot strains their hole and pops in, their face goes even more slack, and the puddle around them grows as they black out, still blissed out and drooling. Above them, Ker watches; his yellow eyes glow as he waits his turn patiently.

_That’s it, love. You look so good stupid like that._

###  **7.** **shifter.**

_Lyle sighs,_ _dragging the janitorial mop across the floor, ignoring how customers skitter nervously around him. So sue him if he looks grumpy; he should have gotten off_ _work_ _an hour ago, but because Kisha was late picking up her niece from school, his manager refused to let him clock out, which meant Lyle was the one stuck cleaning up after the morning crowd._

_He makes it right to the hallway outside the restrooms before he catches wind of a scent that nearly sends him reeling._

_He knows that scent. It’s a canine shifter—_ _by itself nothing unusual, and not even an alpha at that—_ _but_ _there’s an_ _undeniably human_ _undercurrent_ _, too, and a B_ _itched_ _one at that._

 _All the hairs on the back of Lyle’s neck stand up. There are_ _Underworld_ _laws against that, ones that protect humans and other vulnerable creatures. Ones that keep non-shifters from being taken advantage of. To_ _violate_ _those_ _rules_ _, and to this extent—_ _this blatantly—_

_Lyle feels sick to his stomach._

* * *

“Win, isn’t this a little—” Akira gasps, clutching at Win’s wrist with a shaking hand. “U-unsanitary?”

Win smiles against their ear, pumping thick fingers into their pussy a little faster. “You want me to stop, babe?”

“I-I—” Win curls his fingers inward sharply, rubbing circles over their sweet spot, and Akira cuts themselves off, one hand flying up to stifle a high-pitched moan. “Nngh, mh, mhn—”

He’s got them crammed in a restroom stall in some department store, having spent most of the trip with Akira scolding him each time he squeezes the flesh of their ass a little too hard. Even now, Akira’s cheeks throb a bit, like they’ll find finger-shaped bruises layering their ass. The thought makes their hole tighten around his fingers.

“Noisy baby,” Win murmurs, grinning against the top of Akira’s head. “C’mon, kitten, use your words.”

Akira tries to speak, but it’s hard—the heel of his hand presses flush against their clit, and Win won’t stop scissoring his fingers, forcing out startled grunts. “Hnguh, I d-dwoh—anh, _anh—”_

“Hmm?” Win rolls the tip of his tongue along the shell of their ear. “Can’t hear you, baby, you’re so messy down here.” He jackrabbits his fingers in and out, letting his knuckles catch meanly on the rim of their cunt.

“Hhngwuh. W-Win,” Akira slurs, letting their head fall back. “Win, I can’, m’gonna—”

“Going to what?” Win teases, pushing his fingers deep. His other hand slides down to slip between his palm and the plush swell of their mound, tugging the hood of their clit back before rubbing the heel of his hand back and forth rapidly, grinding cruelly right against the swollen bud while his fingers stir up their pussy.

 _“_ _H_ _m_ _nnnghh!”_ Akira squeals. Win pulls his fingers out just in time for a dramatic stream of fluid gushes from their pussy, landing right on the rim of the toilet seat.

Win chuckles low and rumbling. “You missed. Messy little pussy.” He presses a kiss to their head and pinches their fat clit between his fingers, laughing when Akira squeals louder and squirts even harder. “Can’t stop until you make it in the hole, right, sweetheart?”

Akira’s head lolls back.

* * *

_Lyle doesn’t think._

_The nearest section is kitchen utensils. The knives are all locked down, so he grabs a heavy cast-iron pot. Turning on his heel, he marches back to the restroom_ _with his heart in his chest, tightening his sweaty grip on the_ _cast-iron_ _pan. He’s_ _just outside the_ _restroom_ _door_ _when the scent hits him like a wall, and he gags, baring his fangs. A low hiss rattles from the back of his throat; he can feel his ears start to shift, unbidden,_ _into their panther form._

_He counts to three, slams his shoulder against the restroom door, and yelps when it gives easily, stumbling inside. He rights himself in an instant, brandishing the pan._

_It’s_ _empty._

 _“_ _No, no,_ no!” _Lyle rushes to each stall and yanking each door open. There’s no one, just a toilet covered in nasty fluid that drips onto the ground, a mess he knows his boss will make him mop up. A thick, sugary scent lingers in the air, all heady pleasure with a hint of smugness._

_Lyle slams his fist into the stall door with a frustrated hiss, ignoring how he dents the metal. “Next time,” he growls._

_“_ _Lyle, is that you in there?” his boss calls from outside. “You’d better not be slacking off! If that floor isn’t squeaky clean in half an hour, you’re fired!”_

 _There_ _had_ _better be a next time._

###  **(+1)** **stray** **.**

It’s almost midnight when Akira stumbles onto the last regional bus for the night, dropping onto the seat and letting their bag fall onto the ground beside them with a shaky exhale.

It had been so _easy._ They always had a travel bag ready for work. Their boys had been distracted. All they'd had to do was take this one opportunity (out of so _many_ they let pass by) and walk out before their boys understood what was going on. And then Akira had watched them tumble into view just as their taxi had started to drive away, yelping and whining like puppies, already too late.

Where are they going to go? Switzerland? Bolivia? Iceland, perhaps? They have other hiding places, but—Akira shivers, thinking about the look of heartbroken betrayal in their partners' eyes as they'd fled. They stamp out the instinctive ache in their chest at the memory and steel themselves. Will they have to keep moving for the rest of their lives? Surely those three will never stop searching.

( _Are you sure you're not just hoping that they'll follow you?_ a little voice asks. Akira tries to shut that voice out.)

Akira frowns. There’s a strange tugging sensation low in their gut. As the bus barrels out of the city, the sensation only increases, until Akira’s running a hand over their belly nervously, feeling for a physical string. With each passing stop, the tugging increases, until there’s a hot, coiled sensation inside. Akira takes a deep, trembling breath, fighting back a whimper when they feel their pussy clench.

“S’that _smell?”_ another passenger mutters. Akira’s face burns in humiliation.

Ten stops, and Akira’s thighs are pressed tight together, trying to stifle the stench of their pussy drenching through their panties and soaking the seat. Fifteen stops, and they’re squirming, muffling quiet gasps as their clothes, all soaked through and squishing softly, dig harshly into their swollen labia.

Twenty stops. The heat is too much. Akira stumbles off the next stop with their bag, nearly tripping over themselves as they wander dizzily into the night. They have no idea where they are—the streets are empty and their brain is too foggy to read signs.

They make it into an empty lot behind an abandoned building and collapse against a wall, dragging their hand along the wall as they fall to their hands and knees. With a whimper, they wriggle their soaked pants down to their knees, sliding their hand through the mess and burying their fingers inside. They sob as they fuck their fingers in, writhing in discomfort—they’re too small, it’s not enough, they need—

Akira stiffens at a low panting behind their back, heart leaping to their throat.

They lift their head, eyes wildly searching; it’s a dog. Not a hulking Dane with glowing yellow eyes, a normal mutt. A stray, probably. It cocks its head at Akira as if curious, its nostrils flaring.

“N-nice doggy.” Akira’s voice wavers. “D-don’t come any closer, okay? Don’t— _no!”_

They try to wriggle as the dog approaches. Their body feels like lead, hand still hooked in their pussy. The stray wanders up behind Akira, sniffing curiously. Akira jolts as a tongue laps over their slick fingers, catching on the rim of their hole.

“N-no,” Akira gasps, pulling their fingers out of their cunt so they can crawl away, but their limbs won’t obey; they’re stuck with their ass pushed high in the air, pussy trembling as the dog mounts their back and starts humping, cock glancing against their pussy but never quite catching.

It’s sheer luck (or misfortune.)

The dog’s cock slides inside, and something cracks inside Akira, releasing into the air. They scream, gasping out desperate sobs at the sharply hollow feeling in their chest. It feels like something's been carved out of their core, leaving a gaping hole swollen at the edges.

The dog’s thrusts are rough and uncaring. It’s not big, but it humps in with greedy abandon, claws scraping their hips and leaving thin slashes, cock jabbing at different points along their walls, always missing their sweet spot.

It—it should _hurt._ It’s nothing like when Ker or Win or Gam do it. It’s just a dog, it doesn’t care, just knows it’s found a nice, warm hole to breed.

It doesn’t matter. Akira’s pussy is still trembling, twitching as it dribbles onto the ground as it saws in and out. They let their head droop with a wail, struggling past the fog starting to cloud their brain.

_“Akira!”_

The thief’s head jolts up. There, standing at the entrance to the lot, limbs half-shifted and contorted into claws, is Ker. He stands there for a moment, clutching at his heaving chest as he takes in the scene before him.

“Ker,” Akira slurs, reaching towards the shifter with trembling fingers. Tears stream down their cheeks. “Nngwoh—don’ leddit—” The dog strikes their g-spot for the first time, and they inhale shakily. _“Nnnuhh!”_

Slowly, Ker makes his way over, still clutching at his chest. The dog growls at him as he draws closer, still humping Akira’s back, and Ker cocks his head, yellow eyes glinting.

“Bold one, aren’t you,” the shifter muses, hunching by Akira’s head. The stray’s hackles are raised, and it pauses its thrusts to lunge forward, snapping at Ker’s face.

In a flash, Ker has it by the scruff of his neck, growling low and deep in his chest, his face contorted in rage. The stray whimpers, its front paws scrabbling for purchase on Akira’s waist. Below it, Akira yelps in pain as the stray's claws draw thin red lines on their flesh; Ker twitches at the sound, nostrils flaring as he snarls.

After a long moment, Ker releases the stray, moving back. The dog eyes him warily before turning its attention back to Akira, resuming its thrusts. “You’re lucky I’m the one who found you,” the shifter tells it. “If it were Gam or Win, you’d be dead right now. But you caught a prize, I think you earned it.”

“Nnnggh Ker,” Akira pleads, one hand reaching out to clutch at Ker weakly. Ker reaches down and squeezes their shaking hand gently, interlocking his enormous claws with their tiny fingers. “Nguhh, pweash, don’ wan’ it, _don’ wan’ it—”_

Ker kisses them, stroking their face gently with his other hand, running the back of one claw down their face and brushing at the tears streaming down their cheeks. He pulls the ruined tatters of his shirt off and tucks them between Akira's scraped elbows and the ground, serving as makeshift pillows. “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll take you back after, just hold on.”

It’s quick, comparatively. The dog turns and knots, rolling its hips briefly before tugging its knot out of Akira’s loose cunt with ease. Ker nudges the dog away, shooing it off with a gruff bark. The dog scampers off at the command, yelping as it rushes out of sight.

“Hnhh.” Akira sways on all fours, delirious, as Ker strokes over their form, pressing reverent kisses along their back and shoulders. “N-need—pweash—”

Ker’s claws run soothingly over their swollen pussy before he spanks it lightly with the fleshy part of his palm. Akira shrieks, their legs trembling madly, fat labia spasming. He slaps it three, five, ten times before pressing the heel of his hand flush against it, feeling it twitch hotly.

“Ker,” Akira sobs. _“Master.”_

“I'm right here, love.” His fingers spread their hole and dip inside, scooping out the dog’s cum carefully. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs, pulling back and tracing his cock in circles around their cunt, popping the plush head in and out. He watches the rim of their pussy strain around his cock head. Akira arches back against him with a shaky cry, trying to slip him in deeper, but his grip on their hip is unrelenting. “You’ll be our mate again in no time.”

Ker plunges his cock in deep and bottoms out with a low growl. “O-oh, oh, ahh, _ah_ _h_ _h!”_ Akira's tongue pokes out as their eyes flash a bright gold, expression dissolving into bliss.

“Unnhh yeah, that’s it,” Ker moans. He uses his grip on their hips to let their knees dangle off the ground as he rocks in and out. As he thrusts, his body contorts a little more until he’s fully shifted, an enormous Dane pumping its thick cock in and out of their pussy. Akira squeals as he strikes their sweet spot unerringly, feet coming up and toes curling in, fat clit twitching when the tip of his cock strikes their cervix.

 _Full, m_ _y pussy f_ _eels so full,_ Akira thinks dizzily. The sharp pain in their chest is starting to ease. _Feels right._

Gam and Win burst around the corner with loud, feral snarls, both already half-shifted and limbs bulging monstrously, just as Ker pops his knot into Akira’s pussy with a low, satisfied growl. All four shudder; Win and Gam collapse onto the ground in contorted piles before staggering upright, fully shifted. Beneath Ker, Akira gives a happy burble, their legs twitching as their piss splatters onto the ground.

_There you two are. Just in time._

Win shakes his head back and forth as he joins Ker, mildly disoriented at the sensation of the reformed bond settling. Ker snuffles his brother's ear, his tail wagging as he checks for damage. _That’s some fucking whiplash._

Gam whines, padding over to nose gently at Akira’s head and lick their cheek repeatedly. Akira nuzzles into the touch with a dumb giggle. _So they’re ours, again?_

_Of course. They always will be.  
_

When Ker pulls his cock out, Win’s slips in. Akira mewls, drooling, their pussy twitching and blurting out frothy cum around the cock plunging inside. By the time Gam has finished, there's a little bulge in Akira's tummy.

They stay like that, still locked in orgasm and burbling, while the trio shifts into human form and sets to work washing away the mess. Even after Ker and Gam have washed away the the puddle and stuffed the ruined clothing scraps into Akira's bag, Win is stuck between Akira's legs, humming as he tries to stuff their cum back into Akira's hole to keep the repaired mating bond stable. Each time his thick fingers push in, Akira squeezes around them and pushes back with a needy trill, trying to sink his fingers in deeper.

 _We can treat those scratches at home. Win, keep them plugged._ Win lifts Akira and pushes his cock back inside, draping a jacket over them to keep them covered. Akira squeals as they sink down, swollen folds straining a bit around his knot that plugs up their hole neatly. _If you get tired and they start leaking before we get back, you can pass them to me, but try to keep your knot up._

 _Oh, with pleasure._ Win kisses Akira's head, bundling them close as they start walking. Akira gurgles as they bounce on Win's knot with every hurried step, clinging weakly to his shoulders and drooling on his shirt.

Gam adjusts the strap on Akira's bag, matching his brothers' long strides. _And we'll talk with our mate when we get back?_

_Yes. And we'll talk._

With every step, Win's cock grinds against the walls of Akira's cunt, pushing right against their sweet spot and digging into their womb harshly. By the time they're halfway home, Akira's already cum twice, pussy twitching sharply around his cock, too overwhelmed to make a sound. Two bus transfers and a cab ride later, they finally reach Akira's apartment. Right before they step inside, Akira cums on Win's knot one last time, dirtying his clothes with a tiny dribble of piss. They're utterly incoherent and blissed out and so, so dumb.

Eight eyes glow a bright, burning gold. The door shuts and locks behind them with a resounding _click._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew this was a hard chapter to write, but i needed to get it off my chest. i hope my readers can find a little release with this too!

**Author's Note:**

> not shown but canon:  
> —shifters of all varieties are superhuman. like Captain America super serum, but ur 🌌born with it🌌 and also u probly have a tail  
> —Breaking (mind break) ≠ Bitching (Break + obey). Packs can Break, but only Alphas (Ker) can Bitch.  
> —akira named the trio huey, dewey, and louie. they still call them by those names on occasion out of spite  
> —perhaps surprisingly, win has not yet eaten a mailman  
> —one time akira was told to present and straight up cracked their face on the floor. fuckin knocked themselves out and got a bloody nose and a concussion. gam thought they died and couldn't stop crying  
> 
> 
> anyways did you know you can leave an anonymous kudos/comment by reopening this fic in an incognito tab, and you can make your bookmark private?
> 
> yeah ok but COMMENTS actually push me to POST the smut I write HINT HINT


End file.
